Will of Fire
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: What if Naruto got control of the four tailed form, and did NOT attack Sakura? This is what could happen. Pure Bloody Chaos. Bleach, Inuyasha x-over, Venom, Carnage and other Symbiotes included. Naruxharem
1. Thank You

(Fight with Orochimaru)

The kyuubified Naruto screamed into the sky, as he dislodged the Kusanagi from his chest, all means of sanity lost to him.

One desire, one need flodded him, the urge to kill, to rend Orochimaru limb from limb.

Orochimaru's snake-like-eyes shifted uncomfortably as a low growl erupted from his opponents chest. She had been watching them battle for no more than three minutes now… and already she could not condemn any amount of effort to moving her suddenly paralyzed body to listen to her silent pleas and demands to move.

A silent anxiety washed over her… blood red chakra mutated around Naruto's body casting the figure of a four tailed fox about its body… he had lost all consciousness and control over his body and mind.

He was letting the Kyuubi take over.

Images of his face flashed through her mind, his smiling face of how he was before he left to go train for those three years that they were a part, his matured and calmed face when they had met up again some weeks ago… all she could think was… _'_

_This isn't Naruto…'_

Barely hearing Kabuto's snide words referring to his master and her friend, "Rather than a ninja fight, shouldn't this be called a fight between fellow monsters?"

She clenched her tightening chest. It hurt too much to see Naruto this way. She knew he was a mere vessel much like Gaara, she knew this well… but seeing it… only made the situation more real. Seeing the Kyuubi take over his body and his will… it made her feel sick.

'_Naruto…'_ her grasp tightened about her chest, _'Naruto isn't a monster…'_

"RARWRRR!" A horrible high pitched groan, on the verge of a growled yell was hissed out. Naruto arched his head back as if to show his dominance in the battle.

"Look at him." Kabuto smirked. He wasn't standing too close in front of her, but he was still close enough for Sakura to hear his bitter remarks.

"Did he want to save Sasuke to the point of becoming like _this_?" he snorted.

Her jaded eyes grew wide.

Sasuke…

She was so concentrated on Naruto she had quite literally forgotten Sasuke ever existed, she had forgotten the reason why Naruto had become so angry… why he hated Sai for looking like their former team-mate, why they both hated Orochimaru for taking Sasuke away from team 7.

'_I'll definitely bring Sasuke back home! It's a once in a life time promise.'_

His words rang clear in her mind… how devoted he had been, how devoted he still was.

'_Sakura-chan, I will keep my promise no matter what…'_

His promises struck chords in her heart and soul she didn't realize until that moment was worth appreciating.

'_I won't break my word so easily. That's my way of the ninja…'_

But this… this sudden change in him, wasn't his way of the ninja.

This was **not** Naruto… yet, he was doing this all for her.

He had been so set in bringing their team mate home for both her happiness and his own that he was now willing to give up his humanity in order to fulfill his promise to her.

Unshed tears demanded their escape, as her sea-foam green eyes watered at the thought.

Kabuto's eyes darkened and narrowed slightly. "His consciousness is fleeing now." His voice was haunting against the growing and moaning winds whisking around Naruto's chakra. "Poor kid."

One…

This was the reason why the village of Konoha often called the misfit-nin a monster… the creature living inside of Naruto was the cause for all his pain yet the reason for his stubbornness and strength. Yet despite the silver lining… the foxed figure looked almost nothing like Naruto… he was just acting as a mere skeleton for the Kyuubi to use at his will.

Two…

His figure now inhuman, he was crouched like a predator ready to attack the snake at any moment. Her chest tightened again hearing Naruto's growling and yelling increase. She could feel the fox-demons power from where she stood; it was overwhelming and unnerving… This malicious power was coming from someone like Naruto… the ramen loving dobe!

He always went out of his way to try and make her smile by always facading a smile of his own, even when Konoha turned their backs on him. He would always smile… but now, now he was proving the people of Konoha right… he was turning into the monster they all feared.

Three tears fell before she lost complete control…

Clenching her teeth, unable to hold back the tears, she finally found her strength to move. Rushing forward, ignoring the call from their new captain for this mission, Yamato-sensei.

"Wait! Sakura! Don't get too close to Naruto!"

She could barely hear his strained voice… all she could see was Kyuubi… and she knew Naruto was somewhere inside… he was… she just needed to find him.

She rushed past Kabuto, not sparing him a glance as he watched her rush towards the fox-demon… no… towards her team-mate.

"Naruto!" She called, tears straining her cheeks, "Stop! Stop it now! I'll bring back Sasuke-kun! I'll show you!" She cried, stumbling slightly as she tried to run as fast as she could- not caring that he was in the middle of a battle with their arch nemesis. All that mattered was him… and bringing Naruto back.

"So, you don't need to-"

She fox demon turned, his hallow eyes narrowed as the chakra of his fourth tail lashed out towards her arm.

She had no time to react.

Yet in his mind, he saw her tears, and a ray of light shone through, just a hint of sanity, as her tears plinked down upon the ground-

But it was enough.

_'Sakura?'_

He stopped, just like that, and did not touch her, his tail pulled back.

When the pain never came, Sakura dared to open one eye.

"Na-ru-to?"

He suddenly seized his head in his hands, as the kyuubi fought with him for control of his body, and he staggered about madly.

**KILL!**

_NO_!

**SHE HAS HURT YOU!**

_SAKURA-CHAN IS MY FRIEND!_

**YOU WILL KILL HER!**

_NEVER!_

As the war for dominance waged, something in him hardened, he growled, as he stared the demon down, in the seal, sapphire blue eyes hard as diamonds, staring death itself in the face, behind the bars.

"Then make me!"

The fox growled, but could not touch him, could not force his limbs to move.

Naruto blinked, and looked down at himself, inside and out.

It could only feed him hate and aggression.

"You _can't_, can you?"

Forcing his body to move was beyond its power.

But know that the dense blond _finally _saw this, he grit his teeth, and began the battle of the mind anew, with renewed vigor.

"This is _my_ body!"

Something shook loose, and srange, icy power welled through his veins.

"NOW GET _OUT_!"

---

Kyuubi Naruto suddenly stiffened, and stood up, on two feet.

He stared directly at Sakura, his four tails swaying behind him.

One word, ground out of his jaws.

**"Sa-ku-ra....**

And then he dissapeared in a swathe of red light, as the transformation began.

The tails of red became more solid, until they were four orange tails.

His eyes, formerly white orbs, were now a sickly black yellow.

His attire was dark and robed, a kimono had replaced his jumpsuit.

He wore a mask over his face, reminiscent to that of a foxe's skull, and his human ears were gone, he now had orange fox ears sticking out of his blond hair.

In his hand, was a heavily serated zanbato, its wicked edge curved into a pointed, curved tip.

His kimono was streaked with blood, and his skin sported bad burns, but he reached up to pull away the mask, to one side, exposing a normal face.

As the sannin rose to his feet, Naruto hefted the blade upward.

Sakura felt her heart skip a beat, as his eyes stared into hers.

**_"Thank you, Sakura."_**

Then he focused on Orochimaru, and his orbs hardened over, bellying the watery echo in his voice.

**_"Now, snake-teme, I'll MAKE you give Sasuke back!"_**

**I figured this should happen. Now, get ready for the ride of your life. PM me for pairing!**


	2. Sing

**Okay, I have read all your PM'S and reviews, now I will begin work on the pairing... (It's not Narusaku & its gonna rock!)**

**(Insert hard rock music of choice in the background)  
**

Orochimaru arched a finely plucked eyebrow, as the jinchuuriki made his bold statement.

Then he laughed.

"Kukuku....Do you really think you can, Naruto-kun?"

Behind the mask, Naruto's face showed no emotion.

_**"I don't think."**_

In the blink of an eye, he was behind the sanin, his blade hefted over one shoulder.

_**"I **_**know**_**."**_

Startled, the snake cast his Kusanagi around-

Only for an elbow to jar his neck, stumbling him a step forward-

As Naruto struck from behind.

Sakura felt her mouth open in a silent 0, whilst Yamato looked on in awe, as the blond proceeded to run circles around the sannin, before finally kicking him into the air.

The Haruno recognized the move immediately.

_'His speed...It's incredible!'_

_'Is this the true power of the kyuubi?'_

Fearfully almost, the kunoichi looked to Yamato.

"Is that....Naruto?"

Before any more could be said, Orochimaru started laughing again.

"So, The demon makes itself known at last," clapping cut through the tension, "I _was _going to attend to my business, but apparently I will have to rid myself of your presence first."

He held the Kusanagi in a ready stance.

"As much as I'd love to draw out your death, I need to make this as fast as possible. I don't have time for this." Orochimaru's calm, quiet voice came to Naruto's ears.

Since he was in 'fox mode', he could pick up exactly what the snake summoner was saying. A growl emanated from the back of his throat as the one with pale skin smiled evilly.

He placed his hands in a familair seal, grinding the words out from behind the mask.

_**"Taju kage bunshin no jutsu."**_

POOF!

Easily a hundred clones now stood before the sanin, each one wearing a mask, and each holding a _very _sharp blade.

Yamato quirked an eyebrow, calm on the outside-

"There's your answer."

-But inwardly, he was wondering how in _blazes _the genin had transformed into this state.

His tail swayed back and forth slowly, the orange furs rubbing up against each other, his fox ears twitching angrily.

_**"I'll say this once. Give back Sasuke!"**_

The sannin shook his head, tone thick with sarcasm.

"My _apologies_, Naruto-kun, I still have need of him."

_**"You won't need a body if I kill you." **_Came the dead even reply.

"Ah, but _can _you kill me?"

The clones charged.

Naruto smirked.

**_"We're about to find out."_**

He sent his clones in to meet Orochimaru's seemingly off- guard self, but was painfully reminded of how sharp he had to stay.

Orochimaru's _own _clone was the one he attacked, and the real one appeared behind him with a powerful blow to the skull.

Luckily, Naruto's cat-like reflexes allowed him a scant few milliseconds to react, thus softening the blow from lethal to head-jarring.

He shook the pain off, and instead repaid the blow, by lopping off Orochimaru's arm.

POOF!

Another clone.

"My, my, my, even with the demon fox, you're still too slow!" Orochimaru said in a sing-song voice, as he walked out of the nearby wood.

_**"Teme!"**_

Orochimaru yawned.

"Good job, Naruto-kun! I didn't expect you to survive that. I guess I can't underestimate you now, can I?" the dark haired man said in a patronizing tone.

Naruto scowled and charged his enemy alone; his clones were busy trying to keep Orochimaru's clones from reaching him.

Sparks collided, as steel clashed.

Orochimaru twisted his blade to the right, attempting to get better leverage.

But this required a loosening his grip-

_Not _a wise choice, against such an opponent.

**"That'll be the biggest mistake of the year!"**

Naruto's hand left hand released the blade's hilt, and fist squarely connected with the smooth skin of Orochimaru's jaw.

A crack was heard.

Orochimaru stumbled back a step and looked at Naruto with fire in his eyes. He wiped the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand and glared.

He was met with an equally, if not more, intense glare from his opponent.

"Looks like I'm going to have to put in a little effort," Orochimaru drawled.

Naruto screamed a war cry and launched himself for another attack.

He had no chance of getting another hit in, however, because Orochimaru had already disappeared from his line of site.

_'Kuso!'_ Naruto cursed and flipped himself in midair in time to see Orochimaru's shurinken heading straight for him.

_'Just a little more time...'_

Naruto twisted and five of them managed to graze him while three flew past.

"Impressive, but not good enough, Naruto-kun!" Orochimaru's taunting voice came from above and below at the same time. Too disoriented from being upside-down in the air, Naruto could only block the attack of the clone coming from the ground.

Where were his clones when he needed them?!

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that only two or three were left trying to defend against the Orochimaru-clones' onslaught.

A kunai embedded itself into his left side, missing the heart by a few inches. He grunted in pain but still kicked the hand connected to the weapon away, causing the sharp dagger to go with it.

He landed on his ride side and clutched at his left.

A dull pounding rose in his head, and he could have _sworn _that he heard the a lovely voice, distinctly female...

_My name!_

Sakura ran over to him.

Naruto waved her off, in a haze.

_**"No! Stay back-**_

_Call my name!  
_

He lashed out, seizing Orochimaru's blade in hand, as the snake tried to get past him.

With visible effort, he forced an overpowered rasengan into the sword, exploding Orochimaru back a step, as he felt the healing effects of medical chakra.

_Listen!_

The moment he was healed, he stood up, and glared at the sannin.

_**"Sakura, please stay out of this."**_

_We can win, but you have to call me!  
_

Fear seized her.

What if he lost control again?!

"But-

_I can't do anything if you don't ask! _Spoke the voice again.

His head snapped down, he glared at her, before his eyes softened briefly.

_**"It's my fight."**_

_Its our battle!  
_

A sudden neck chop KO'd Sakura, and a clone brought her back to Yamato.

Upon returning to the battle, he growled fiercely, the voice all but a buzz in his ears now, growing louder with every second, until it was roaring through his mind.

_**"That was a mistake."**_

"Mistake? I think not," Orochimaru said and licked the warm blood from the blade off.

"I take it she is precious to you?"

_Prove your strength, Naruto!_

Naruto looked both appalled and furious, at the sight of the creepy display but his expressions were quickly shut behind a smirking face, as he commanded more power to flow through his veins.

_Show him our power!_

Something shattered in his mind.

He saw red.

But it was not blood...

_**"You got that right...**_ Naruto whispered as he stood again.

His right hand left his side and he pointed to the pale man, as he held his blade high.

_**"For what you just did-**_

Suddenly, the ground began to shake, his expression became murderous, his whispering turning to a fierce, heated shout.

_**-I'll make you BEG!"**_

_Call me!_

Shock-waves bounded outwards from his form, and the air seemed to blur about him, as his cold emotionless eyes bored into Orochimaru, the sickly yellow now a bright saffron glow, his robes fluttering wildly in the screaming wind, as a soft song whirled through the air, making everyone look about, as if for its source.

Yamato noticed it first.

It was the blade.

The sword, it was...

_Singing._

The basic form of the large zanbato was clad in a red light.

Naruto felt a pair of arms encircle his neck loosely.

Red hair blew across his vision.

_'Who are you?" _He asked, and her answer was prompt.

_My name is-_

His eyes flashed with pure light, as she suddenly tightened the embrace.

Promptly, his blade was consumed by the red glow, whilst the hilt shifted in his hand, bending slightly, almost like a cane's handle.

As she spoke, he swung, screaming out:

_**"Oriko: BENIHIME!"**_


	3. Rescue?

**(Hard rock, a.k.a fighting music once again recommended for background)**

_**"BENIHIME!"**_

When the attack came-

It came _hard _and _fast._

Orochimaru was sent sailing, hitting the ground hard.

His body was left to bounce a few feet backwards each time, before finally skidding to a halt...

Then, the _real _attack, a cascading wave of red, smote him hard in the face-

Lightly.

At _first_.

_DIE! _Shrieked a voice, heard only in his head, and _then _the attack got nasty.

It roared into him now, pushing him down, digging a massive thin swathe in the ground, and burying him there, amidst tons of rubble-

And still going.

Yamato grabbed Sakura, and dove out of harms way-

Just as the ruby red streak of light carved its way past them, devouring the ground where they had been, mere moments before.

The resulting explosion sent debris flying everywhere, and Kabuto shielded his face with one arm.

"Lord Orochimaru!"

Upon hitting a far off tree, the wave exploded.

When the dust settled, the blade had been lowered, the red glow fading, to reveal an entirely different weapon.

No longer was it a giant broadsword with spikes, but now-

The weapon was smoother, sleek, more _refined_.

It was transformed, slightly rectangular, half sliver, half black, with a shimmering edge that would surely hurt if it cut you.

Naruto stared down at his new weapon, with nothing less than _awe._

It shimmered through him, her voice.

_I've been waiting for you._

_'And you are?'_

A melodious laugh.

_'The crimson princess, Benihime._

He knew Orochimaru was coming, as the stone pile of debris shattered, and Sakura's scream of warning was heard upon his ears.

_'Will you help me?'_

_Always. _Came her firm reply. _Now and forever, I am yours, and yours alone._

A smile tugged at his face.

_'Forever huh? I like the sound of that, Hime-chan..._

He began to spin, bringing her about, as she moved with him.

_'Then lets go!'_

_Together!  
_

_**"Sing!"**_

xxx

Orochimaru gaped at the red shield that had taken his fireball no jutsu head on, dissipating it, with little effort.

"What sorcery is this?"

The red barrier vanished seconds later, and Naruto held his new blade before him, gripping its crooked handle, with loving care.

_**"This is your end, Orochimaru."**_

Behind him, the sannin saw the outline of a beautiful redheaded woman, clad in a white kimono.

Her violet eyes bored into him.

Her hands were atop Naruto's, and she was _one _with him.

Truth be told, Naruto was feeling like he would pass out any second. That attack was more damaging, more _draining,_ than he had originally thought and he was losing a decent amount of chakra, just by standing.

But Benehime's consciousness welled up under him, and shored up his reserves.

_We'll win._

With a laugh, joyful and happy, he was suddenly at his maximum, and _then some, _as all his wounds which were few if any, healed, and he began to grin.

He wobbled just a bit when he took a step, but it was enough for Orochimaru to notice.

Foolishly, he took it the wrong way

"Looks like we're not feeling well today, Naruto-kun! Let's continue this another day. Unless, of course, you want to die now," Orochimaru said, clearly not planning to give Naruto the first option but saying it anyway to get on the blond shinobi's nerves.

He gripped the hilt tightly, and charged.

_**"Like hell you're running away!**_" Naruto rushed blindly into battle. His vicious attacks were side-stepped and dodged, but his strength never failed. On the contrary, he was putting more and more power into his swings and kicks.

Each time he struck, he getting closer and closer to his intended target. His chakra blended with that of the Benihime's and was almost suffocating.

Orochimaru hissed through clenched teeth when one of Naruto's wild strikes smote his arm, and with the same command as before, red raked over his skin.

Grimacing darkly, the snake backed away and examined the injury, finding his sleeve scorched and his skin burned. He narrowed his eyes in realization that he would have to end the fight if he didn't want to risk further damage.

"Senei Jashuu!" Twin snakes extended from Orochimaru's sleeve and sank their fangs into Naruto's ankles. Soon, Naruto was sent careening into one of the huge rock pieces, which shattered against the momentum of his body.

The deadly snakes kept their jaws clamped tightly around Naruto's ankles and Orochimaru began to swing Naruto like a whip. He succeeded in destroying most of the trees and rocks in the area before Naruto sliced the snakes' head off with Benihime.

Alas, his momentum was too much to arrest, and he was now flung into the woods, crashing through tree after tree, before at last, he landed atop a rock and was having a hard time trying to keep his balance, before he wobbled to a halt.

The snakes grabbed him again, he was flung through another tree.

_'Damnit, it's still not enough. I need more strength.'_

Through stone.

_ More power. More...please..._

Then out of the woods, on the other side, slamming him into the ground, facefirst.

_ 'I need more!'_

Somehow he felt as though the sword had answered his call, as he moved of his own accord, and sliced the serpents to ribbons, and was left to lie on the soil.

_Take it, Naruto!_

Red crept from the blade, into him.

Then he was on his feet, unaware of having moved.

"GAH!"

He gasped, as icy might resurged through him, nearly choking his breath, so great was her battle lust, hungry for more.

She was _enjoying _this.

_Let's get him!_

He could feel it, this strange new energy coursing through his veins and his senses heightened ten-fold, increasing his desire for battle in turn.

_'You took the words right outta my mouth.'_

Orochimaru swore under his breath, as the jinchuuriki came back for more.

Naruto chuckled, as he brushed off the dirt and dust that had accumulated on his clothes, due to the massive pounding he had received. _**"Finally getting scared, are you?"**_

"I have to admit, the Nine-tails' chakra is incredible, but-

Orochimaru suddenly disappeared then reappeared behind Naruto.

"You're going to need more than that to defeat-

His eyes widened when he realized that Naruto was facing him with a calm expression.

Now Benihime was held at the pale neck of the snake.

_**"Fast enough for you?"**_ Naruto smirked, and when the sanin ducked the incoming thrust, made good his threat, delivering a well-placed kick that knocked Orochimaru from the giant rock.

The snake summoner's Senei Jashuu coiled around Naruto's waist.

_**"Crap."**_

_This is going to hurt...  
_

Then he was yanked down as well.

If the battle had been brutal before...

Now it was downright _mean._

Regardless, both ninja landed gracefully, though one more graceful than the other. Naruto staggered and dropped to one knee. He held his right ankle, which had begun to swell greatly.

The rest of his injuries were already healed, courtesy of the Benihime's chakra, but the bite marks on his ankles and his searing headache remained.

_Its resisting my power. Naruto, I can't heal it._

"I see the poison has started to take effect," Orochimaru observed.

He went for Naruto's opening but was met with nothing but air, as again the blond had moved.

The snake looked left right, up, but did not find, nor sense his prey.

Which left one place.

Below.

_**"Doton Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu!"**_ A hand sprang from the ground and grabbed Orochimaru's leg, pulling him neck-deep into the Earth, and bringing a dirt covered Naruto up.

Naruto was about to finish his opponent off when he heard a breath behind him.

He whirled around to see Orochimaru standing alone where all his clones once were.

"Darn, and I was hoping to do a sneak attack. Well, having fun with my clone, Naruto-kun?" Orochimaru said with a smile. Naruto balked.

_**"Your clone?!"**_ Naruto screamed and pointed at the head in the ground.

"Hai. I was fighting your shadow clones since the beginning and used my own in order to gauge your strength. See?" Naruto heard a familiar pop and the Orochimaru he had been fighting was gone.

_**"Nani?! I just kicked it in the head! It should've disappeared if it's a shadow clone!"**_ Naruto protested. He didn't like the idea that he was having so much difficulty fighting only the clone. He knew Orochimaru was strong, but not _that_ strong. He shook with suppressed nervousness and fear, something Orochimaru had been anticipating.

He wouldn't accept it.

He couldn't!

_Look._

His eyelids were slowly closing and he swayed a bit, but then he saw it -- the burn on Orochimaru's arm.

He took a deep breath to calm himself. _**"Ahh, I get it now. You used the Kawarimi with your clone while I was underground and hid to prepare your attack."**_

_What way is that to fight? _Complained Benihime, annoyed that their opponent was resorting to trickery, just to gain the upper hand in battle.

_**"That's a dirty trick."**_

Again the sannin snickered.

"Alas, Naruto-kun has seen through my ploy. And dirty? I think not. It's all battle tactics, something every good shinobi respects." Orochimaru said, chastising. Naruto swallowed his remark, but the statement stayed with him.

It burned within his throbbing skull.

_'Every good shinobi, ne? We'll show him. Just a bit longer._..' Naruto thought as he drew more chakra from the demon inside of him. He needed a plan to stall for time, however, because Orochimaru's attacks were getting closer.

A kunai grazed his cheek but bounced off his mack, nicking it slightly.

He knew that he couldn't conserve all of his chakra for his final technique if he wanted to live.

Four shadow clones appeared and they, along with the original, proceeded to attack with a flurry of limbs.

Orochimaru flung several shurinken at one of the Narutos and they all hit critical spots. The clone disappeared with a pop. Four Narutos stopped and surrounded Orochimaru, each with the intent to kill. After three more attempts, only one Naruto was left.

_**"It's over."**_ The blond shinobi only closed his eyes and smiled.

"What? Do you _honestly _think you can beat me?" Orochimaru asked, skeptically.

_**"I can and I will,"**_ Naruto said calmly.

_We will._

_You__r right...it's over...' _he smirked, '..._for him_.' Naruto had finally gathered enough power inside of him and could now use a devastating attack.

He concentrated on releasing all of his chakra at once, and then called:

_**"SCREAM: BENIHIME!"**_

Immediately, he released all restraint upon her bloodlust, and allowed her to erupt with power, pure and unrestrained, that burst from him and her in unison, mixing blue with red-

A blinding flash of purple light filled the sky, followed by an explosion of chakra from Naruto's body that burned everything in the vicinity into cinders, whilst Sakura gasped in the far off distance.

"NARUTO!"

XXX

The light cleared and what was left was a crater with a kilometer radius.

The blond stood in the middle with smoke rising from his charred clothes. His mask lay partly covered by a layer of dust. He felt drained and his head hurt like hell, the color fading from his eyes, returning them to blue-

As the mask shattered, then faded.

His eyes fell on the form of Orochimaru, who was still standing with his arms raised in front to block the blow.

_'Did we get him?"_

_I'm...not sure. _Panted Benihime, exhausted from releasing all her power at once, the entire moment a blur, as she had released years of pent up power, all into one crucial attack.

Seconds later, the limbs hung limp, and much to his horror, the sannin found he could not move them.

It was as if Sarutobi had sealed his arms, all over again.

His serpentine eyes filled with rage, and his burned face twisted in malice.

"You impudent pup!"

Orochimaru's arms were red and blistering, useless to him and the cloth hung in tattered, blackened pieces.

Naruto could only utter a sound of triumph before his vision wavered, his voice returning to normal seconds later.

_**'Heh. Without ****yo**_ur arms, you're no match for Yamato-sensei, or anybody else."

He laughed as he fell forward, flat on his face.

"It's over...

He could hear Orochimaru's footsteps, headed his way.

But he was spent, and Benihime was running on fumes herself, thanks to that last attack.

Gagging, the sannin spat out the kusanagi from his mouth, his dislocated, badly burned limbs, useless to him.

He pointed the blade down, and his eyes conveyed a triumphant smirk, and a rant began, one he _wished _he was unconcious for.

Sakura and Yamato were nowhere near here, as their battle had led far into the woods, and he doubted Sai cared if he lived or died.

"Foolish boy, you have done nothing but slow me."

_Does he always mock his enemy? _Retorted Benihime.

"With or without my arms-

_'Its a villain thing.'_

I- _will _have Sasuke's body as my own, and there's nothing you, or that pitiful lot you call _friends,_ can do to stop me!"

Yet, he was unaware that aside from Sakura and Yamato...

Another individual was watching him.

She had seen enough, had _heard _enough.

Her mind was set.

Despite her reservations, about helping _him _of all people-

She would not allow this to happen.

Carefully she pulled a small sphere out of her pocket, whilst another pulled a strand of black hair away from her dark eyes,

Slowly, she squeezed it, and the dark device began to beep.

She had to time this _just _right, or she'd be caught, then killed, in less than a second

_'Maybe he can't-_

She cocked an arm back, and heaved the tech out into the clearing, smirking as it landed between the two.

-_but I can.'_

The sanin blinked, his lunge halted, as a small dark orb rolled before him, now pulsing red, as the timer counted down.

"What is this?'

The ball suddenly turned a blinding white.

BZZZZZZZ!

White light exploded before his eyes, blinding him, as it shone with all the radiance of a solar flare.

Naruto was aware of being lifted, as a pair of light, delicate arms hoisted him over slim shoulders.

He was unable to tell who his savior was, but he murmurred a thank you.

She didn't answer.

Then whoever his rescuer was, started running, at a breakneck pace, that left him dizzy, and he barely managed to slide Benihime into her sheathe...

Before he passed into unconsciousness.

**DU-DU-DUM! Who might his rescuer be? It's....I'M NOT TELLING! Hehehe.... Guess you'll have to read the next chapter to find out!**


	4. A Surprise Return

**Well, I'm _thinking _about making this a harem, but i've done too many of those, so i'm not sure. It seems all my fics keep turning into harems, but i can't help myself. So who knows? This may be a single pairing, or it could be pretty damn large.**

"Wake up."

He groaned, and rolled over, ignoring the voice.

"Sleeping...

"Naruto! Na-ru-to! Oi! Get up!" The blond groaned and turned over in his sleeping bag, digging himself deeper into the warm, soft material.

A string of profane curses, as he was shaken, but to no avail, as he refused to wake.

"Bastard, wake up already!"

"Come on, Sakura-chan, just a few more minutes..." he mumbled, closing his eyes again.

For a few seconds, he thought he'd gotten his wish.

Her smooth face twisted in discontented anger, veins throbbed in her forehead.

_'Oh no you don't!'_

However, he should have immediately known that something was wrong.

Frowning deeply, the girl pinched his nose and placed her hand over his mouth.

She watched angrily as his eyes popped open in surprise, and he struggled futilely to pull her hands away from his face. Just as his face began to turn a deep shade of red, the girl let go and sat back on her haunches, blinking impassively as he shot up and took long, gasping breaths of air.

"What...what the _hell_ are you doing?! Are you trying to kill me?!" the mystery girl shrugged and stood to her feet, nonchalantly brushing herself off

"Hey, I gave you a chance to get up on your own. Maybe next time you'll get up when I tell you to." The blond grumbled but also stood to his feet, rubbing harshly at his eyes in an attempt to fully wake himself up-

And fell back asleep seconds later, much to the dismayed rage of his rescuer.

Enough was enough.

An angry growl, accompanied by a vicious chakra enhanced smack to the face, as she all but shrieked:

"GET THE _FUCK _UP!"

The result was rather amusing, at least to her.

"YEOW! WHAT THE HELL?!" Screamed the blond, as he leapt out of the cot, fell flat on his face, due to the bandages then, glaring rather furiously at the first person he saw, he looked up and spat a curse-

At the one who had bonked him-

A girl?

Her eyes were similar to that of a Hyuuga's, in that he couldn't see her pupils, but against the whites of her eyes, they were a pure, pale crimson.

She wore a sweeping red kimono, the upper portion of it low cut, and jutting out against her expansively ripe chest, which was only further emphasized, as she leaned down, hands on her hips, to glare at him heatedly, exposing a good deal of her cleavage.

Surprisingly, her voice had a high pitch to it, suggesting young age, although she certainly did not look it, with her 5"0 frame, and ver mature body.

"Kit, you sleep like a rock, do you know that?"

Smooth black hair, streaked here and there with long vertical red streaks, cascaded down her shoulders, tickling at his nose-

And an adorable pair of anime style, red fox ears twitched angrily atop her head, as she glared venemously at him-

Her four crimson fox tails twitching back and forth with restless anger.

At the mention of kit, he suddenly sprang to his feet, jabbing an incredulous finger in her general direction, his own ears drooping in fear/anger, whilst his four orange tails swayed back and forth aggresively.

"YOU?!"

Her eyes sparked dangerously, as she raised her tail, to brush some dirt of it, exposing the bright, ruby red nail polish upon her hands.

"Me."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING OUT OF THE SEAL?!" He protested, suddenly realizing that she had been the one who saved him from Orochimaru.

Kyuubi smirked evilly, but it was easily seen that she was _not _happy with her former vessel.

"You told me to 'get out' remember?"

He recognized her words promptly, and jabbed his finger to where the seal should be..

"Well... then get back in! I'm not letting you destroy-

Annoyed, she smote him hard and low, right where it hurt.

He crumpled like a sack of potatoes, and as he rolled on the ground in agony, she discarded the obstructive kimono, leaving herself clad in a rather basic outfit.

She was wearing a smooth red leather tank top which hugged her upper torso tightly, but was also short enough to show her lean and bare midriff. The lower half of her voluptuous body was encased in tight black jeans that seemed to be painted upon her.

The clothes revealed all of the fox hybrid's sultry curves giving her a look of sensuous beauty, as they contrasted with her flawless alabaster skin.

She was perfect in every way...

Minus the nasty temper, and foul mouth, that were above and beyond that of Tayuya's.

Seconds later, she lifted up the hem of her shirt, and exposed the bare skin there.

When he didn't stop bellyaching, she stomped on his hand with a bare, open toed sandal, getting his attention as he yelped in pain.

She grabbed his hand, and pressed it to her perfect skin, reveling in the discomfort she was causing him.

"_Now _do you understand?"

No seal.

Now recovered, the blond hastily lifted up upper portion of his shirt, as his kimono was now gone-

No seal there either.

Immediately, he paled, yanked his hand away, backing up rapidly.

"Oh no...no, no no no no....

She huffed, crossing both arms over her chest.

"That's right. When you said get out, we split, both in physical form _and_-"

She raised her four tails.,coiling the soft fur about his own, an action that made him shiver slightly.

Her voice resounded in his head, just for a moment, and in that second, she held up a mirror, and only now, did he notice his new look.

_-In power.'_

He groaned, and sank to the ground, shirt sliding back over his bandaged chest.

"Great, I look like a freak! Everybody's gonna hate me!"

Tap.

Tsking, Kyuubi pressed two fingers to his forehead, a look of disgust worn over her face, blatant disrespect for mortals-

Despite the fact that she herself was now one.

She kept tapping him, until he finally quited, and let her speak.

"Baka. Do you hear yourself?"

He looked away, forlorn.

"Sakura-chan's gonna hate me. Everybody's gonna-

SMACK!

"Enough of your self pity!" She screeched, tired of this self-destructive behavior, as he reeled from the open handed hit.

Resisting the urge to spit in his face, she backed up a bit, as he sulked.

Good lord, was he _always _this pathetic?

But upon witnessing the sorrowed look in his eyes, she couldn't help but try to console the distraught blond.

He blinked, then suddenly found himself _purring _as she scratched at his ears.

"Listen, we'll work it out okay?"

The jinchuuriki, if he could even be reffered to as such now, brightened slightly.

"Really?"

She gave him a nonchalant pat on the back.

"We'll be fine."

_'Hold it. Why did I just say we?'_

She had a _bad _feeling about this.


	5. UhOh!

A question suddenly.

"Where _are _we anyways?" The foxy blond (Literally) inquired, as he looked round the dark room, speaking louder than he should have.

She promptly shushed him.

"The nearest facility with medical supplies."

When his curious look indicated he wanted more info, she sighed.

"Orochimaru's hideout."

"WHA-MMPH!" He cried, as her hand covered his mouth, muffling his cries of surprise and exclamation.

Footsteps were heard, and she suddenly pressed her body against his, focusing-

Just as the door opened.

Immediately, Naruto quieted, as a Sound sentry poked his head through, and looked _right at them._

His flashlight shone over the darkened storage room, but upon seeing nothing, he scratched the back of his head.

The closed the door behind him, and he locked it, moving on to check other rooms.

Kyuubi promptly dropped him, then took a step back.

He did a double take, as she just _appeared _out of thin air, his body doing the same.

He _had _to figure that trick out.

"How did you do that-

"Sh!"

"Sorry."

"Wait, then where's the ninth tail?"

She shrugged.

"Beats me kit. It probably split down the middle, so I could retain physical form-

His eyes narrowed, and he suddenly peered at her.

"Hey, _do _you have a name?"

"Tsuki." She mumbled under her breath.

Despite herself, she felt a light tinge light her face, as he peered at her closer.

"W-What?! S-Stop staring!"

A triumphant grin spread over his face, as he again jabbed a finger in her direction.

"Aha! I knew it! You were a girl the entire time, weren't you?!"

At a loss for words, her mouth worked, with typical human weakness, until at last she could form some kind of comeback.

"That macho voice in the seal, it was all just an act, wasn't it?!"

Crossing her arms under her chest, she shot him an annoyed frown.

"...I wish you were stupid again."

Taken aback, the blond took a moment to go over what had just been said.

Then he was suddenly forced to hold in the fit of laughter fighting to explode out of his mouth. His face screwed up in painfully tight grin that reached his fox ears, while his back shook uncontrollably from the enormous need to laugh.

Finally, unable to help himself, the blond burst into laughter, finding the pouty look on her face absolutely hilarious. "What?!" Instead of answering right away, he waved his hand in front of his face, still giggling under his breath, as he tried to keep quite.

"N-nothing!" Naruto stuttered between breaths. He wisely shut up, before she could get any angrier. If there was one thing he'd learned in his life, it was that some girls/foxes in this case hated being considered girly or cute in any way.

Apparently, Tsuki was such a girl.

After he had fought back the hilarity of the situation, he realized he needed to get back to Sakura and Yamato sensei.

So he sat in thought for a second or two, before rocking on his heels, thus rising to his feet.

"That camouflage thingy of yours, can you teach me it?"

The fox shook her head.

"No. When we seperated, we each took seperate halves of my powers."

She looked right at him, now, then _through _him, noticing the faint image of a mask, inlaid of chaka, just beneath his skin.

"Apparently, you've become what is called a vizard."

"And that is-

She looked to the blade strapped to his waist.

"But you lack the knowledge of swordsmanship-

Triumphantly, Tsuki jerked a thumb at herself, her crimson kitsune ears standing up, indicating that she was in a good mood.

"As you are now, I could _easily _beat you with a butterknife."

Annoyed at not being answered, the blond was quick to voice his dissent.

"He-

"SH!"

"Sorry-

The base suddenly shook, some dust and rubble falling from the ceiling, then again, and again.

Startled cries and voices, then the sound of rapid footfalls running past the room, causing the two occupants to fall silent.

Until another tremor, this one far fiercer than the last, shook the base to its very foundations.

Naruto cried out in surprise, and nearly fell backwards.

But he was grinning wildly now, and practically hoping from one foot to the other, as his balance was regained

"Sakura! That's gotta be Sakura! Nobody else is that strong!"

Before Tsuki could stop him, he had run to the door.

"Wait a sec-

He froze, but not because of her words, going rigid for another cause, another reason.

He could _smell _him.

His face suddenly appeared in the blonde's mind, and he gripped Benhime so hard, he thought his hand would break.

Two words ground out through clenched teeth.

"It's.. Sasuke...

He could sense his chakra now, this one far mor massive, and it was currently at battle with Sakura, as a loud "CHA!" was heard, then a violent quake.

_'He's here.'_

The door shattered before him, with one slash if his blade.

"Let's go!"

Tsuki cursed and ran after her former host...

xxx

Halfway down the winding and twisting tunnels...

He found his way blocked, by a woman who wore dark rimmed glasses.

She seemed to appear from the very air, and her mouth was set in a grim line.

"Hold it, Naruto Uzumaki."

Despite the fact that she was instantly registered as an enemy, Naruto couldn't help but stare for a second or two.

She was well endowed.

She was wearing a smooth tan long sleeved shirt, the bottom of which, was left open, exposing her midriff. Short, black pants, what might have been considered as a skirt, clung tightly to her wide hips, ending far above her knees, barely covering what it was supposed to.

Lastly, she wore long black stockings, that went past her knees, and stopped several inches from the skimpy skirt.

Her very outfit seemed to be painted onto her her rich creamy skin, a mix between pale and tan, at just the right tint.

Her eyes, cold hard black coals, reminded him of Sasuke, but she clearly had no relation to him, judging by the modest way she held herself, whereas the Uchiha was as pompous as they came.

Still, he got into a ready stance.

"Please move."

She raised a hand.

"I will, but please hear me out!"

Another tremble, and Tsuki shot her a glare.

"Whoever you are, you'd better make it fast. We have to be somewhere Miss-

"Karin." Finished the woman, and Naruto did a double blink, as the jailor wafted up to him, dangerously close, and leaving him horribly uncomfortable, despite the fact that his sword blocked her from his chest.

Long, rough black hair billowed over her shoulders.

"You're here to stop Sasuke...right?"

He managed a stiff nod.

"Yeah...I'm here to bring him back to our village-

She suddenly extended her hand.

"Then I'm coming with you."

Another tremble shook the base violently, and all but knocked Karin into his arms.

"EEP!" She squeaked, surprised, and throwing her arms around him for balance, visibly reddening, then flushing a deep shade of pink, as his hands 'accidentally' seized her about the waist.

Immediately, the two teens reddened, and broke apart.

The blond shook his head, clearing is thoughts.

Another ally would be nice, and the girl seemed sincere.

"Meh, why not?" He replied, and at this, she clapped her hands cheerily.

"I know where they are-

She took off running, shouting over her shoulder

"Come on! It's this way!"

Naruto soon caught up with the speedy Sound nin, appearing on her right, whilst Tsuki took her left, eying their guide warily, as they rounded bend after bend-

And at last, emerged into daylight.

And Naruto got the shock of his life, one that send blood roiling, boiling through his veins.

"SASUKE!"


	6. We Will Get You! The Demon Stirs!

**(Background music: What have you done now within temptation)**

It was too much for him to bear.

It happened right before his very eyes

Time seemed to slow in his mind, a horrified scream echoing end over end, as he watched the scene before him unfold.

"SAKURA!"

Buried in her stomach, was the chidori sparking hand, of one Uchiha Sasuke, up to his elbow.

"You...pig... She growled, grasping his arm with trembling hands, a line of blood running down her lips.

"You're still weak." He stated coldy, showing no emotion, as he carelessly tossed Sakura to the side, his hand exploding from her gut in a heartwrenching burst of gore.

The Haruno fell like a sack of potatoes, unmoving, joining Sai's unconcious form, as she hit the turf.

Only then did Naruto's anguished scream reach the ears of those present.

Karin saw what he was doing, before he even did it.

"No wait-

Too late.

Yamato whipped around as a blur of red streaked past his vision, and the wind force nearly blew him off his feet.

It tore its way towards Sasuke, one hand swirling with chakra, emmitting a humming sound-

"RASENGAN!"

Sasuke just smirked, even though his teammate was directly beneath him, lashing out to gore his chest...

"Heh. Mask or no mask, you're even worse than last time."

A brutal right hook rocketed into Naruto's face, shattering the mask, followed by a painful stab to the stomach, twisting his face in pain, careening him backwards, and into the far wall, with a loud crack.

The impact stuck him there, he spat out blood from his wound, yellow black eyes glinting fiercely.

Yet before he could move-

Sasuke was already on him, left hand slamming him into the concrete, forming an indent.

His arms were jammed at his sides, he was unable to use Benihime.

Then the right hand of the traitor was once again shrieking with the cerulean brilliance of a chidori.

"S-Sasuke....Growled the blond, as he fought to get loose, visage twisted in rage.

His target was painfully clear, as the jinchuuriki tried to break out of the wall.

He was going to repeat his actions of three years past.

"This time you die, Naruto."

Or that _might've _happened, had not a pair of red fox tails encircled the avenger's neck.

Surprise reflected upon Sasuke's face, as they coiled tightly around his airway.

The he was tossed backwards, facefirst into the grounf, courtesy of a certain fox girl.

Tsuki snickered under her breath, exposing the fine points of her teeth, as he ate dirt.

"Aww, poor baby. Did that hurt?"

Unfortunately, via slapping his hands upon the ground, he was able to turn his headlong tumble into a flip, one that the Uchiha used to effortlessly regain his balance, then spring in her direction instead.

"Persistent, aren't you?"

Yet imagine his surprise, when he was suddenly _deprived_ of his target.

She simply vanished.

Thinking it a trap, he skidded to a halt, looking about with startled coal black eyes.

_'What was that...a genjutsu?' _Immediately, the 'emo-teme' shook his head. It wasn't possible. He had _felt_ that little stranglehold, which meant that his attacker _was_ here....

Focusing chakra to his eyes, activating his Sharingan, the avenger looked this way and that, but only saw Naruto struggling his way out of the wall, now with one arm free-

She was suddenly behind him, materializing out of thin air.

Using his moment of distraction to her advantage, Tsuki struck, with the attack she knew would have the most impact, physically and mentally.

"Chidori."

Cursing, wondering how he had missed the distinctive sound of the chirping birds, he somehow managed another chidori, and met her attack head on-

He was pushed back with little effort, as the Kyuubi's red tails billowed out behind her, slitted pupils appearing in her pale red eyes, whilst his own crimson orbs widened in shock.

"That all you got, _big_ man?" Hissed the Kitsune, as she stepped forward, then again, and again, forcing him back step by step, with relentless intensity.

Soon the fiery curse marks were spreading over his face, bringing him to the first form, as he struggled to maintance dominance in this blast war.

But Sasuke had a trick up his sleeve, as from the folds of his shirt-

Another Chidori lunged for her skull!

Only to blocked, in an open palm.

The skin of her hand burned away-

Smirking, a _rasengan _suddenly whirled in the kitsune girl's hand, red, just like her chidori, halting his surprise attack.

_'That's the same jutsu Naruto used!'_

And speaking of said blond, how was her hand growing _back_?!

"Surprised?" Chirped Tsuki in an overly sweet voice, as muscle, sinew, then finally, flesh, returned to bone, leaving her limb good as new.

"What the hell are you?!" Growled Sasuke, as he took a step backwards, his twin chidori sparking about him.

A massive wave of killer intent rose from her, as her wild red hair whipped about in the miniature tornado of power she had created.

"If you must know, your dealing with the Kitsune no yoko."

In Sasuke's Sharingan eyes, he could see a giant red fox hanging over her.

"The nine tailed fox!"

She laughed. "Look's like your not so dumb after all, mortal."

_Now _Sasuke was afraid, and it soon turned into a battle of blows, with his two chidori sparking and slaming against her Rakira Rasengan combo, fierce chakra whipping about, backing the combatants up, as they shifted their stance time and time again, vying for an oppening, until-

Tsuki too a step backwards, grinning deviously, as the twin chakra attacks died in her palms, as did the wind around her.

"Sorry, but playtime's over."

xx

Naruto was going wild with rage, and glared down at his zanpaktou.

He couldn't let Tsuki fight his battle!

"Sasuke....

_'I'll kill him! I'll tear his face off!_

"You hurt Sakura-chan...

_'What's....happening to me...._

"I...I....

A laugh in his head, as he felt Benihime's blood lust again.

_Let me show you-_

A thick, red material oozed from the hilt, and Naruto did a double take, as it crawled onto his hand, then to his elbow

"What the-

_Relax. _She soothed him.

Yamato and Karin were the only ones present to witness the gruseome transformation.

Wisely, they stepped back and away...

xxx

"Over? What does that mean?" Snarled the Uchiha.

She rolled her shoulders smoothly, as a foul wind swept past them, followed by a burbling growl.

"It _means _I don't feel like getting in Naruto's way."

"Naruto? What good could that dobe-

A howl, fouler than anything ever to exist, screamed through the afternoon, and the wall that held him shattered.

**(Put in dark scary music)**

Naruto was hunched over, but you could barely even recognize him now.

A thick, redish black material had encased him, fitting him tightly like a glove. His face was now covered by a horrid full body mask, that made him appear bald. His eyes were white jagged lines of the mask. He opened his mouth, exposing his tongue, and the deadly black teeth, that woud tear just about anything to shreds.

**"Sakura...**It whispered, and strode to the Haruno, practically running, in its haste to get to her.

Tenderly, a hand was placed of her wound, and portion of the red laid itself there, oozing into her skin, healing her.

She winced, and he breathed a sigh of relief.

She would live.

Tsuki smirked as she looked at her former host.

_'Heh. I almost feel sorry for the Uchiha. _Almost....

**"We will make him pay."**

The manifestation of Benihime's bloodlust hugged the bubblegum haired girl tightly, and it looked anguished, as it laid her down.

**"Wait for us Sakura, we will be back."**

"Naruto... Whispered Sasuke-

Immediately, the entity whirled on him, faster than would have been possible, and hate was seen, terrible, terrible vengeance was a' comin'.

**_"WE ARE NOT NARUTO!"_**

Red, ropy tendrils shot forward, and pulled the Uchiha to him, with a sharp tug.

**_"WE ARE CARNAGE!"_**


	7. Bloodlust

**WTF am i getting flames about Carnage for?! He's just a manifestation of blood lust, is that really so bad?!**

xxx

(Naruto's mind)

It was black.

He hung in the darkness, his eyes opening slowly, as he saw nothing but a blood soaked plain, for miles around.

Bodies were littered about the field, rotting corpses that stank of decay as they festered.

It was dark, he could barely make out the gruesome scene that was the endless gory landscape.

He rose to his feet, staggered a few steps-

Those few _steps _turned out to be a full body leap, one that left adrenaline pumping through his veins, and his heart rate hastening, as he hit the ground, and skidded to a halt,

His bound had brought him to a pool, filled with murky black, cloudy water.

He couldn't see his reflection in the dark water,

"Agh, where am I?"

Odd, why did his voice sound different?

_**Here**... _Hissed a voice.

Suddenly, the sky was surprisingly clear, dark clouds parting away.

A full moon was revealed, ruby red, shown down, bathing him in its crimson glow.

And exposing his reflection.

The eyes of the eerie figure that he now was, gazed up at him, and its/_his _jaws opened in a silent 0.

His clawed hands felt at his face, running over the smooth red black slime, his breath hitching in his throat, as he finally realized that he was staring at himself.

Bitter self loathing seized him.

_'I'm a monster!'_

"No!"

His scream shattered the mirror, and sent shards of imaginary glass whizzing about, as he panicked wildly.

But, what did you expect from Konoha's number one, hyperactive, knuckleheaded ninja?

"Get offa me!"

Screaming and startled, he clawed at the skintight attire, until at last, he found a hand hold at the chest.

With a desperate cry, he ripped the thing off-

And off it came.

No resistance, leaving him in his regular attire, as the suit in his hands, held from the shoulders, at arms length.

It hung limply in his arms as if to say: "It's all in your head boy, all in your head."

"What the heck are you?" He murmured, and he received an image of a tail.

"Eh? _You're _the ninth tail?"

_You seem surprised. _Came a voice, and Naruto suddenly found Benihime standing off to the right, smirking slightly.

"Hime-chan?"

The redhead laid a hand across the suit, and it shimmered, beneath her crimson fingernails.

_Do you know what this is, Naruto? _She spoke smoothly, waiting for it all to catch up with him.

He shook his head dumbly.

A small laugh escaped her lips, making him blush.

_This Naruto, is a 'symbiote'. A creature that thrives by benefiting others, and in turn, receives sustenance, without harming its host._

Another nod.

_As I said before, such creature is the manifestation of many occurences. In this case, it was the darkness, the tail of the Kyuubi, my bloodlust-_

She tapped him on the forehead, with a delicate finger.

_And your hate, Naruto-kun, that gave birth to him._

"Him?"

The primal urge to don the suit once more welled up inside him.

**_We are called Carnage... _**Whispered the symbiote in his head, a link established, and sounding rather offended at being reffered to as a monster.

The blond shuddered at the name.

"W-What do you want with me?"

The suit licked at his fingers, playfully almost, as its sinister voice worked through his mind.

**We want to make the teme _bleed_ first. THEN we want you to help us find all of our kin! **

_He means the other jinchuuriki. _Explained Benihime.

**We want them to be safe! **Added Carnage.

The idea made the blond gape.

"There are _others_ like me?"

**Of course of course! Many, _many_ others! **Insisted the symbiote, causing the genin to peer at the suit with great scrutiny.

"Well...

He feared being used.

But the mention of others like him, people who had likely drowned in the same pain as him and Gaara, who would _understand _him, and the monster he would likely become...

It gave him hope.

Alas, Naruto should have _really_ thought about this.

What if the suit had alterior motives?

What if _it_ consumed _him_?

_Sakura will likely die if you turn down this chance. _Stated Benihime bluntly.

Her words sparked terrible fear within him, panic eroding his self-doubts.

He slipped the suit on, and maniacal mirth rose within him, soon parting his maw in a sinister laugh.

**We are back! **They cackled as one.

Suddenly, the blond did not feel so lonely...

xx

Sasuke paled as he saw those horrid teeth, those malevolent, jagged, white eyes.

Desperate, and fighting the webbing that bound him, the avenger managed to get his sword out of its sheathe.

With incredible speed, he lunged, just as he was drawn within less of a foot to the creature.

The monster was suddenly on his back, claws digging into his flesh, stradling him, getting around the sword that tried to impale it.

With a cackle, it sank its long, serrated teeth into the Uchiha's neck, reveling in his pain, as it drew blood-

Before a chidori to the face made it leap off, howling in pain.

Wincing, Sasuke hurriedly placed a hand over his shoulder, crimson leaking between his fingertips.

The wound was shallow, not bleeding badly, but it still hurt.

However, it was the sheer _speed _this thing boasted, that made him shiver.

He couldn't keep up with his Sharingan.

_'Just like last time..._

**"AHAHAHAHA!" **Laughed the symbiote, as it got back up, its face healing rapidly.

Hard blue eyes met coal black, then the symbiote slid over it again, hiding the jinchuuriki's face.

Its maw twisted in a wicked grin.

**"You cannot kill us!"**

Carnage licked its lips, then cackled madly, slurping down the rest of the crimson, charging in for the kill.

**"MORE! WE WANT MORE BLOOD!"**

xxx

Orochimaru frowned from the perch where he stood along with Kabuto, as the symbiote procceeded to make good on his threat, systematically humiliating the traitor in nearly every way his devious mind could contemplate.

Needless to say

"Sasuke-kun seems to be have a rough time of it." Quipped the sannin, still certain that the Uchiha would triumph.

"Shouldn't you help him, my lord?" Asked Kabuto, and the sanin rolled his shoulders, flexing his newly transplanted arms with ease.

"No, lets see what happens next...

xxx

_'Enough!' _Sasuke began making handseals, and the monster hissed in surprise as a wall of fire screamed towards it.

_'Fire!'_

"Bonehead!" Snapped Tsuki, as she grabbed the unconscious Sai and Sakura, pulling them to safety...

Seconds later, the wall of flames engulfed the large crater that had been created during Sasuke's battle with Sakura.

The suit screamed as the heat touched it, and Naruto's head snapped back, rage flowing through him at an astounding rate, ending with:

_'Pain! It... HURTS!_

"KYAH!" He roared, snapping his head back down.

A wall of red chakra exploded from the suit, dissipated the flames, and exposed Sasuke.

Screaming its hate the suit _jumped_, to swarm over Sasuke, tackling him to the floor.

Then the beatdown of a lifetime commenced.

Naruto laughed as he struck anew, biting, scratching and clawing, uttering many a foul curse, as Sasuke sagged under his attacks,

When the flames died down, Karin peered into the smoke, as a red blur rose from it, then two combatants were seen warring in the smoke.

"Is that... a symbiote?"

Tsuki blew one strand of hair away from her face.

"You know of them?"

The jailor nodded.

"I've _heard _of them, but I've never seen one with my one eyes."

The kitsune wrapped her tails round herself, as Naruto morphed one hand into an axe, in order to combat Sasuke's sword.

"Well then, take a good look. You probably won't be seeing something like this again."


	8. Affection?

**Whoever thinks Carnage is one of the best villains, review, and tell me if I captured his psychotic personality! Whoever thinks putting him in this fic is bad...Then burn in your own flames. But phew, i had better get good feedback on this cuz im trying not to pair him up to early, but still, some reviews would be nice. And 7,400 plus views already?! WOW! THANX SO MUCH EVERYBODY!**

xx

Snarling, Carnage pointed one clawed finger at the traitor, who by now, was battered and bleeding, but in the seals for another jutsu.

**_"UCHIHA SASUKE! WE WILL KILL YOU!"_**

"Sasuk-kun, use it." Called Orochimaru.

The seals were abruptly discarded, and the Uchiha pulled back the long folds of his sleeve's-

Exposing a familair gauntlet of long ago.

Naruto leapt forward.

**"DIE!"**

Promptly running into a wall of sound.

Pain exploded in his head, causing him to writhe in agony, his union disrupted.

Falling to his knees,He dropped to the ground, clutching the side of his head, the symbiote burbling about him in raw agony, exposing his face and skin at rapid intervals, his voice mixing with the symbiote's in and out, constantly.

**"GRAH! Make it stop! Make it stop!"**

"Oh, what's this?" the Uchiha asked. "Not so hot now are you?" He kicked Naruto in the ribs, getting a satisfactory crack. Again, the Uchiha rung his melody arm again, adding a new wave of pain to the symbiote as he rolled around on the ground in agony.

He wanted to run, get away from that horrible sound!

High up on the hill, Karin felt her face twist in pain, as the piteous cries reached her ears.

"SASUKE! That's enough!"

Naruto couldn't think straight, he could barely even move.

All he could do was scream.

**"It hurts us! It HURTS!"**

Not surprisingly, Sasuke did not stop, but with a smirk, turned up the amps, making the blond practically scream.

"Ha! That's right you dobe, scream! Scream! I told you, you can't-

A massive killer intent suddenly poured out behind him.

"SASUKE!"

He looked over his shoulder.

"Karin. Stay out of this.

She glared at him.

"I said _stop_!"

"URK!"

His eyes widened as she suddenly drove a knife into his left arm, then a pair of arms grabbed him from behind.

_'Shadow clones?!'_

He fell to one knee, she ran past him, to Naruto.

Sputtering many a curse, he tried to break free, but was instead held fast by her two clones.

"Bitch!"

xxx

"Wake up!"

Carnage opened his eyes.

**"You? What do you want with us?"**

She pulled back one sleeve, exposing skin.

"Bite me!"

Carnage looked confused, mask not yet reformed, his face reflecting sanity and shock.

**"You want us to _bite_ you?"**

Sasuke had pulled the dagger out by now, and was getting back up, the curse marks encircling his skin fully

"Just do it!" Shrieked Karin, as he thrashed wildly in the grip of her copies.

A wicked grin twisted his face.

**"We will then!"**

He lunged.

xx

Seconds later, she let out a moan, as sharp canines pierced her flesh, drawing out healing chakra, that revitalized the ailing symbiote.

Carnage felt like he had just received a major adrenaline rush, and desiring more, moved his teeth upward, until he had reached her elbow, causing her to whimper slightly, but not in pain, as he nibbled at her flesh.

By this time, Sasuke was on his feet, blade raised, and in his second cursed seal form, free of all obstructions, as he stabbed her replications, vanishing them in a poof of smoke.

"Die."

**"No."**

A red tendril from Carnage suddenly pinned the avenger to the far wall, and another shattered the melody arm, depriving Sasuke of his key offensive weapon against Naruto.

The symbiote then took Karin around the waist, and deposited her atop the ridge.

**"Stay." **He growled, jabbing one clawed finger to her face, before leaping back down, as Sasuke had gotten free from the plaster that held him-

Carnage suddenly tackled him, pinning the Sound nin to the ground, and grinning wickedly, despite the fact he could barely breathe, due to his wounds.

**"Now, where were we?"**

Snarling, the Uchiha let his hand spark with a dark chakra.

Carnage grinned wickedly.

**"That will not hurt us."**

With a silent effort of will, his suit just covered the arm, and ate the energy.

Sasuke gasped as he felt his very chakra coils sucked dry, whilst Carnage grinned as always.

**"Good. We are still hungry."**

However, he had forgotten about his other hand, which was now raised up high.

And the clouds gathering above, were dark and stormy.

Karin's eyes went wide.

_'No!'_

Against his wishes, she moved-

Sasuke smirked.

"KIRI!"

KABLAM!

xxx

Carnage opened his eyes weakly, and found that he was paralyzed.

Dirt dusted his face, he growled as the mask parted, to let him look around.

**"What...happened to us...**

The symbiote groaned, as he soon saw that he was stuck in rubble.

**"Teme...**

AND underground.

A pair of hands suddenly clutched at his face, only now did he notice Karin, who was down there with him, miraculously unharmed, and unstuck.

"Are you okay?"

**"Karin?"**

"You're almost dead...She murmured...

**"Then...he didn't do it right,"**Naruto told her, groaning as blood leaked out of his mouth.

She now pulled aside her shirt, exposing her neck.

"Take it. You need it."

His eyes narrowed, he could only move his neck and head.

He would easily be able to bite her...

But it hurt her!

It was wrong!

**"..."**

"I said take it!" She cried.

Slowly, he brought his teeth to her neck.

She whimpered, slightly fearful of his teeth piercing her neck.

"G-Go ahead."

He began to rise.

Icy pain flooded through her, as he sank his fangs in, his mouth moving over her neck, up, higher, higher...

xxx

Sasuke turned, and frowned, as the ground suddenly trembled.

"What the-

Tsuki smirked.

"Now you've done it."

"RAAAAAAAAARGH!" Howled Carnage, as he burst out of the stone, more pissed than ever in his brief existence, practically glowing with energy, as red/black tendrils jutted out of his body at random intervals.

He delicately lay an unconscious Karin down upon the stone, then straightened up.

**"We will show you no mercy."**

He was able to stand up by himself. He turned and ran back, a little off balance but alive. His arms began to bristle as several kunai started to be formed in them. He threw them at the Uchiha, making sure to stay away. They all hit, despite his, distorted vision, before he jumped away-

And reappeared behind Sasuke.

**-We will end this now!"**

xx

Sasuke somehow got back onto the cliff, thrown, but he was soon pursued.

Despite the fact that he was in his second cursed form, Carnage was just outlasting him in terms of stamina, thanks to Karin.

Seconds later, a _pissed _Carnage exploded after them, now swelling with renewed strength and power.

**"Where are you going?!"**

Sasuke stumbled backwards.

**"WE ARE NOT DONE YET!"**

With a burst of red tendrils, he KO'd Kabuto, piercing his legs and arms in multiple places, heaving him backwards.

Orochimaru took one good look at Sasuke, then the rather pissed symbiote.

Wisely, the sannin opted it was time for them to retreat.

Carnage charged, refusing to grant him that.

Smashing Orochimaru aside, he seized the bleeding Uchiha by his collar, reveling in the gasps of pain, as the curse marks receded, and he returned to normal.

That attack had foolishly taken all of his chakra.

He was spent.

With agonizing slowness, the right hand of Carnage morphed into a crimson spike, its purpose and intent painfully clear, as he brought the pike back, his other hand tightening into a stranglehold.

**"For what you did to Sakura, we will kill you, Uchiha Sasuke-**

A pair of arms encircled him.

"Naruto, don't become this thing. We are fine."

**"S-Sakura_?" _**Naruto dropped Sasuke and spun around. There, covered in a pink symbiote, was Sakura. A white spider like his, covered her chest and over her were the small holes like his in her suit.

Her symbiont didn't cover her mouth or chin. It also stopped before her hair, which had somehow grown out, to his full length, much like before the Chunin exams.

**"How...How** **can this be...**He stammered, shock written all over his face.

"We don't know," she said to him, her head in his chest. "We just are."

**"Who are you?" **He hissed, Carnage now speaking.

The suit spread to her face, and it looked like his, but feminine, in mask appearance.

"We are Toxin."

The suit peeled away from his visage, exposing a slack jawed face.

At a loss for words, he suddenly hugged her, not caring if she bashed his head in for it.

"You scared me."

The suit peeled away from her face.

She drew closer.

"You saved us."

"We...er I did?" He stammered, blushing madly, despite the fact that three of their worst enemies were literally at their feet.

Tsuki cast the three Otou nin a glare, lest they should try something.

Sakura handled that in her own way, by hissing at Sasuke, who had just tried to rise.

"Sasuke, we take back what we said before."

Surprisingly, at least to Naruto, his teammate hugged him tightly, still facing her former teammate as she did so, a teleportation in process via Orochimaru.

"We will let you go this once, but if you ever hurt Naruto again, we _will _kill you."

And then the three were gone.

xx

Naruto/Carnage let go of Sakura, the suit still around him, but vanishing into his skin seconds later, ready for use at a moment's notice.

"Sakura-chan, why do you have-

He waved a hand at her new look, and with a smile, she blushed a bit.

Maybe she should ask him that question again.

After what she had just witnessed, what did she have to loose?

"How do we look, Naruto-kun?"

"We think you look great."

The words were out of his mouth before he could even think them.

He reddened, and her face lit in a small bright pink blush.

The laughter of Carnage in his mind made it evident that the symbiote had just made him say that.

"We think you look-

She suddenly noticed his ears and tail.

"Hmm? Naruto, what happened to-

His ears flattened, and he got into a crouch, looking away from her.

"Please don't be mad Sakura-chan-aaaaaah....

Again, he found himself purring, as he was scratched at his ears, this time by her.

"Baka, why would we be mad at you?"

"We really kicked ass, didn't we?" He asked, grinning wildly, tails swaying back and forth happily, at being scratched in his sensitive spot.

Sakura covered her mouth in a small giggle that shook her frame.

"Toxin says you did, so I believe you."

Footsteps suddenly sounded in his ears, causing her to halt her little 'grooming' session.

He noticed Tsuki approaching over the ridge, Yamato and Sai right behind her...

With Karin whose hands were tied behind her back.

Tsuki asked the obvious question.

"All-right, what's next?"

Naruto looked down at the ruined crater, then back to the Otou nin.

"Sensei? What's gonna happen to her?"

The jonin frowned. "Well, she IS an enemy nin, so the proper procedure would be to interrogate her for information-

"No! Karin-san helped us! We need her!" Naruto suddenly protested, leaping to his feet, much to everyone's surprise.

He got an odd look for his actions, with Sai being the only exception.

"How can she help us?" Quipped Sakura.

Naruto gave the healer a pleading look, when something suddenly hit him.

"Karin-san is a tracker! She helped us hunt down Sasuke once, she can do it again!"

"And how did she help _you_?" Queried Yamato.

He reddened, unable to explain it, ears going flat again

"Well... she um...er...

"She let him bite her. Twice." Tsuki stated bluntly, ignoring the heated glare the jinchuuriki gave her.

"Ah, an intimate form of human affection between two lovers?" Asked Sai.

Naruto promptly tried to strangle him, hastily protesting that it wasn't like that.

"It was just for healing!"

"But you _wanted_ to bite her, correct?"

"SHADDUP!"

Sakura however, was now glaring at the former jailer, as the boys battled it out.

Immediately, she saw a rival, for the feelings that had started to form in her heart-

Feelings for Naruto.

Getting your life saved by your best can do that to ya.

"Slut."

"Bitch."

"Skank."

"You're one to talk, _forehead_." Stated the glasses wearing girl bluntly, ending it with a comment that left the Haruno momentarily speechless.

Then with a deceptive smile, she walked over to Naruto, hips swaying from side to side, proceeding to chat with him, as he had finally been forced away from Sai by Yamato.

"You're...Naruto, right?"

He grinned cheerily.

"That is our name! Naruto Uzumaki!"

The sound nin then looked Yamato square in the eye.

"I'll cooperate, but _only _if Naruto really wants my help."

Then she was looking at him again, tone holding just a trace of seduction, as she put extra emphasis on a few key words, leaning forward a tad, arms locked behind her back.

"If you reaaaally need me."

Dense as he was, the blond nodded cheerily.

"Of course! We'd love to have your help, Karin-chan!"

Sakura winced at the suffix, whilst Karin looked over her shoulder to shoot the Chunin a smug "Ha!" look, the corners of her mouth tugging into a smirk, as the symbiote user seethed.

Tsuki slapped herself on the forehead.

_'Baka. You're a chick magnet, and you don't even know it yet..._

A rueful smile on her face, the kitsune ribbed the blond in the gut, getting his attention.

"Well then, can we go the hell home? I haven't eaten anything in fourteen years, and I'm freakin starvin'."

xxx

(Midway through return trip)

He kept looking at her ears curiously, and his left hand was twitching slightly by this point, dying to-

Her pale red eyes gave him a nasty glare, from the corner of her eyes.

"Don't you _dare." _

He raised both hands in a placating gesture but there was something in his eyes now, when he spoke to her, lowering his limbs seconds later.

He was annoyed.

"That's not fair Tsuki-chan! You keep petting us, so why can't we pet you?!"

She growled.

"I don't like being touched."

"You were sealed inside us for years!"

Physically, she restrained herself from screeching at him.

"And did we touch? No we did not."

That, and beating her former vessel to a bloody pulp, had suddenly become slightly less tempting.

"But-

"No means no."

"You _suck_." He suddenly spat, whirling away from her, to look straight ahead whilst they walked, as they were at the back of the group.

Whether annoyed, or if it was Carnage was pulling at his emotions again, he wasn't sure-

But the look of shock on her face clearly showed that those two words had taken some effect.

Especially when anger twisted her face.

_"Excuse _me?"

How DARE he!

Did he not know who he was talking too?!

"We didn't mean it!" He sputtered, stepping back, mentally cussing out Carnage, who was revealed to be the culprit, as he laughed triumphantly, reveling in the chaos he had caused.

She took a step forward, seizing his hand, squeezing down hard.

He gave a small cry, fearing she would break it-

Needless to say, he was surprised when she guided his hand to her fox ears.

"There." She grumbled, blushing lightly, a pale pink.

Curious, and unable to help himself, he gently scratched at them.

She could not help but give a small purr, anger melting away from her face, as her features softened.

Unable to help herself, she closed her eyes in pure bliss, prompting him to continue.

"Mmmm....

His fingers moved to gently caress the tips of her ears, drawing a happy sigh, then a soft, whimper/moan from her, as he knew _just _the right place to touch and scratch...

She felt herself sigh sadly, as he pulled his hand away, fearing that she would maim him if he continued.

"Satisfied?" She spat, but with none of the venom she possessed before.

He just blinked.

A small smile tugged at his lips, for unknown reasons.

"We think so."

Annoyed, the kitsune recited a silent mantra to herself, one that often calmed her, when her emotions were roiling like this.

_'Love is patient, love is blind..._

_'Love is patient, love is blind..._

Against her will, she suddenly eyes Naruto, whose back was to her, as he chatted with Yamato about Karin's tracking abilities.

_'Love is patient, love is blind..._

A flare of anger welled up within her, and right then, she wanted to sock both girls hard in the jaw.

...._Love is making me lose my mind.'_

He looked over his shoulder and waved to her

She found herself waving back, whereas before, she would have scowled.

Her eyes suddenly went wide, as he looked away, and continued chatting.

She was _falling_for him.

"Oh _hell _no."

**Ohoho! I love writing fluff like this, and the last saying was taken from 27 dresses, and adapted to suit this fic. Any guesses at the pairing yet? Oh, and I can't wait till Naruto meets the other jinchuuriki. Epic battles against Akatsuki are ahead my friends, as is Yugito's RESCUE, and the appearance of my favorite symbiote...VENOM!**

**Author's Notes: Toxin was the second symbiont hero and the offspring of Carnage. He bonded with a cop from New York. Hybrid bonded with its guard, Scott Washington. He has the same unique abilities as but Venom and Carnage. And his unique ability is that he keeps a separate mind from his host. To be precise, he talks to him, at times acting like a child. He once refused to help his host until he apologized for an argument they had.**


	9. True power comes from Protecting!

**Okay, after much deliberation, here is the pairing: NaruxFemKyubixYugitoxYoruichi. Three _hot_ girls for one _dense_ blond. Oooh, this is gonna be so much fun!**

"No way. We've already got your two 'lady friends' in questioning, and now you want a mission?"

Naruto stamped his foot and whined.

"Ba-chaaaaan! That's not fair! If there are others like me, then I wanna go find em!"

"No."

"But-

His eyes suddenly widened, as Carnage sent him an image.

"Okay then, guess I gotta listen-

He pulled a hard right and bolted.

-To my instincts!"

"NARUTO!"

--

Hidan and Kakuzu two members of Akatsuki were sitting down at the debris that was caused by the Nibi Jinchuuriki when she transformed. She was currently unconscious with a pole through both of her hands holding her up against the wall.

"Alright let's get this over with. I want to hurry up and leave" said Kakuzu

"Fine I just finished my prayer anyways" said Hidan

As they were about to take the jinchuuriki a voice called out to them making them stop.

"No need to leave so quickly." said the person.

Hidan and Kakuzu turned around to see a teenager who looks almost the same age as Yugito.

He wore a black vest with no shirt and no pockets on the vest, black Anbu pants with black sandals, a black kunai pouch on his left leg, white Konoha(Leaf) hitai-ate on his left arm, a mask holding his hair back.

His unruly blond hair blew in an unfelt breeze, and his yellow black eyes shined as if they wer metallic. His body was muscular in a way that you know that he was strong but in a way that showed that it wouldn't slow him down.

"How about leave her here because I am sure she had a nice spar with you two" said the man earning tick marks from the two.

"How about I send you to Jashin as a scarf ice."

Carnage screamed for him to kill the man, but the blond knew stealth was needed here.

"How about no."

"Who are you anyway" asked Kakuzu

"Who me? You can call me Shane." Lied the blond through his masked teeth.

"Hey kid I never heard of you so beat it" said Kakuzu.

Naruto smirked.

_'Heh. With my mask, they don't even recognize me!'_

Rolling his shoulders casually, he intended to make good on that.

"Well that's good news. No need to have people after my head."

His eyes darted imperceptibly to the unconscious form of his fellow jinchuuriki.

"See you guys later" said Naruto, as he dashed away.

"Wow he actually left. No matter let's get the Nibi-"

She was gone.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" yelled Hidan as he turned to see the pole on the floor and the jinchuuriki gone.

"That brat toke her!" howled an enraged Kakuzu

"Hey who you calling a brat!" yelled a voice behind them. They turned to see the person from before with Yugito in his arms bridal style. In a blink of an eye a shadow clone appeared with no hand seals of him, right next to him to which he gave Yugito to as he soon after jumped down in front of them. The clone had his hand wrapped around in green chakra and started to heal her starting with her hands.

"Ok I know why you are after her _Akatsuki_."

He drew Benihime.

"And just so you know, I can't let ya do that." said Naruto shocking the two that he knew the organization.

"Who are you to threaten us two S-rank missing nins" said Kakuzu.

"Who are you really?" Questioned Hidan.

"I guess there is nothing wrong with telling dead people secrets. " whispered Naruto, pulling back his mask.

Exposing his face, the tails and ears.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Chortled Kakuzu, as he saw the boy's face.

"That was a mistake brat, showing us your face." Snickered Hidan

Kakuzu was all smiles. "Nice, now we can get the nine tails-

Red chakra built up into Benihime, until it hurt just to hold it back.

Hidan never got to finish.

"SING!"

A wave of red kicked up smoke, and abruptly chucked the two through rubble.

Naruto stood his ground.

"Amd STAY DOWN!"

"FUCK OFF!"

Barely, he caught Hidan's scythe on his forearm, the spikes digging in-

Poof.

The foul mouthed Jashi followed snarled as Naruto popped up behind him.

"RASENGAN!"

Nothing happened.

Maybe that was because Kakuzu had seized the blond by the leg, and tossed him backwards into the pole?

Naruto growled as he hit the steel, up in a second, and swinging like a madman.

"That's it!"

(Hour of useless combat later)

Naruto, worn out and ragged, collapsed to the ground, panting heavily.

"What the hell are you guys?"

A deep tremor shook the building.

Their pitched battle had rendered the factory structurally unsound.

"Hidan we have to get out of here. You can't put back what you don't have. Let's just report to leader for now" Replied Kakuzu, as he headed towards Yugito.

**"No."**

A red arm seized him, and his eyes went wide, met with a fanged maw, then a blast of red.

**"We will not let you!"**

Carange _screamed _as he seized both Hidan and Kakuzu by their skulls, and proceeded to drag them along the length of the factory wall, tearing a large furrow in his wake, before he tossed the two Akatsuki into a broken down motor.

The contraption exploded seconds later, and he laughed wildly.

Rising, Carnage snared them in webbing, then proceeded to whip the two Akatsuki into whatever he could find, cracked conveyor belts, shattered steel, and filthy floor, he was fighting fiercer than he ever had.

And, after several hours of the nonstop attacks, so painful, so brutal, that words alone could not describe them...

He was getting _tired_.

The sensation was new to him.

He usually finished his enemies fast...

But these two would not _die_!

He stabbed, he cut, he beheaded, but they rose anew!

**"Why won't you die?!" **Screeched the symbiote, as he ripped off another limb, only for Kakuzu to grab his leg, then blast him with a mask, the firey pangs of pain roaring through him.

Yet still he rose, and by now, the symbiote was seeing red, desperate and weakened, he tried one last trick.

**"She belongs to us!"**

His entire skin shone crimson, obscuring the black upon his skin.

He lunged, slashing, clawing, attacking as hard as he could, until he had finally thrown them both back into the web he had prepared for them both.

Now.

**"Go...**

Hidan paled.

Even the white eyes were red now.

His head snapped back, and he roared his fury

**...AWAAAAAAAAAAY!"**

"Kuso!" Cried Kakuzu, as he began to make seals.

The entire factory vanished in a dome of red, as did Naruto.

xxx

"You overdid it, didn't you?" A voice rang in his ear.

He looked up, and found himself staring up into a pair of honeysuckle yellow eyes.

"Wha?"

He groaned as he was slung over her shoulder, out of the rubble, along with Yugito seconds later.

"Who-

Dark purple hair wafted past his face.

"So, your Keisuke's reincarnation, huh?"

_'Reincarnation?' _

She laughed, her voice silky soft and sweet, as she sped away with the two blondes over her shoulders.

"The name's Shihon Yoruichi."

"Thanks...

He felt sleepiness take him, her words fading on his ears.

"I'll see you later, Naruto-kun...

xxx

(Hokage's office)

"BAKA! YOU ALMOST STARTED THE FOURTH SHINOBI WAR!"

"Nearly! _Nearly!_ Not _actually_, not _really did_, but _nearly,_" Naruto defended himself, despite the fact that he looked a wreck.

His blue eyes narrowed.

"Besides, it's not like they didn't have it coming. Yugito-chan told me-"

"Oh, so it's 'Yugito-_chan_' now, is it?" Tsunade asked dryly. "The moment you stick a -chan to the end of their names, everything's fine then, is that it?"

"Baa-chan, they were going to kill her! Rip out her demon! She's lucky I was in the area!" Naruto stated. "What's worse, her own people, her own _village_ didn't do a damn thing to help her! All this diplomatic hullabaloo's just over the fact she was rescued by us, and she's no longer serving them!"

"Exactly, Naruto. Do you know what the treaty stipulations were from the last summit of the Five Nations? The ones regarding _jinchurikki?_" Tsunade quipped.

Naruto blinked.

"Uh... No?"

"Of course you don't know! It was made top secret! Among the stipulations were that each village could only have _one jinchurikki_ each. Just _one._You were a political precedent, Naruto. Once it was known that you were the container for the Kyuubi no Youko, every other nation was scrambling to get their own 'demonic super ninjas'," Tsunade snorted.

"The treaty says that each village can only have _one_ _jinchurikki_, to maintain the balance of power!"

Naruto shrugged.

"Yeah, so? She doesn't want to go back to her village!"

"Yes, but she can't stay here!" Tsunade groaned. "Kumo's already got it out for us for the Hyuuga Incident. They've been kept in check only because they received Hizashi's body. But, here you go and rescue their _jinchurikki_, bring her back here, and somehow convince her to stay when she can't! Not without Kumo declaring war, at least!"

Naruto sighed. "C'mon Baa-chan! Isn't there a loophole or something you can use?"

His pleading blue eyes tugged at Tsunade's heart strings, enough for her to look over the treaty documentation again. She hummed thoughtfully.

"Well... There is one possible out... But I'm not sure you'll like it."

"What?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade smirked and templed her fingers under her chin.

"Political marriage."

The gobsmacked expression on Naruto's face was priceless.

"NANI?!"


	10. Unrequited Passion

For what felt like the millionth time, Naruto grinned like an idiot, as someone scratched his ears.

"Damn, wish I had ears like that... Murmured Yugito.

The moment he walked in the door, she had decided to scratch at his ears, curious to see if they were real or not.

She was pleased to see and feel that they were indeed the genuine article, as the moment she touched his ears, it was as if he were human putty in her hand.

"Gah! Yugito-chaaaaan!" Whined her fellow blond, protesting the kind treament as his tails swayed back and forth. "I didn't come here just so you could pet me!"

Yugito felt her mouth open slightly, in a silent 0, when Naruto relayed Tsunade's news to her.

_"Huh?"_

True, she was still in the hospital, as the medics had wanted to make sure she would remain stable, but...

A smile lifted her lovely visage, as she rose from her sitting position on the bed, clad in a hospital gown.

"Hey, wait, _maybe_ we don't have to get married after all."

"Eh?"

She grabded his wrist, and pulled him out the window with her.

"C'mon!"

"W-Wait a sec!" He stammered, blushing madly, and looking away, grinding his feet in, making her halt at the windowsill.

"What?"

"Yugito-chan, get some clothes on!"

xxx

Now it was _Tsunade_ who felt her jaw drop, as another matter was made known to her.

"What? Are you telling me Kumo has _more_ than one tailed beast?"

Yugito, now clad in one of Naruto's shirts, and wearing a pair of his baggy sweats, was quite a sight, as her well endowed form filled out the baggy attire quite well.

With her hair out of its braids, moist damp locks hung over her shoulder, an indication that she had only recently taken a shower, as all the grime, dirt and decay were nowhere to be seen, upon her flawless alabaster skin.

The Nibi vessel had one arm looped in Naruto's, and for some reason, her fellow blond was standing quite close to her, even allowing her to rest her head on his arm.

"Yeah...

Marriage or not, the two jinchuuriki seemed to be getting along swimmingly.

The Hokage had to admit, she hadn't seen Naruto grin like this in a long time, as Yugito sidled up to him with a small purr.

Poor baka, he'd probably die if Yugito had to go back to Kumo...

All the more so that she found out more about this _other_jinchuuriki Iwa suddenly possessed.

"Yuigto-chan? They have another jinchuuriki?"

"The eight tailed bull." Stated Yugito. "Kurabi, a.k.a killer bee, the Raikage's brother."

Naruto immediately crowed his triumph, jabbed one finger at Tsunade, then looked cheeringly to Yugito, a victory grin plastered all over his face.

"Aha! AHA! See see, I was right Ba-chan! They _were_ cheating the entire time!"

Tsunade resisted the urge to break up his little celebration with cold hard facts, that Konoha still had the balance of power tipped in their favor.

Even if Iwa had the eight tailed bull, it was as if Konoha had _eleven_tails, as opposed to Kumo's eight.

Certainly they would want Yugito back, but as the Nibi vessel closed her eyes, to briefly nuzzle up against a blushing Naruto, the Kage saw very little likelihood of her 'imminent' return to the Raikage.

_'I'll let the boy have his fun.'_

Kami know's he deserved it, after going through hell and back just to rescue _one_ of his fellow demon containers.

She sighed, templing her fingers beneath her chin, as he began to chat with Yugito animatedly about something.

This would take some tricky negotiating...

Aside from Naruto, the news of Yugito being a jinchuuriki was known only to Shizune and herself, but should it get public, the village would be in an _uproar_.

She could only pray that he wouldn't take it upon himself to save all of his demon bretheren...

Two jinchuuriki was bad enough...

Lord forbid if he brought the rest of them _here_!

xxx

**(Background music: Paramore Misery business)**

"So Naruto-kun, what's with the tails?" Asked Yugito at the training ground, as he did what he called 'tail-ups' pulling himself up and down, from a tree branch, with said appendages, much like a raccoon would.

He opened his mouth to answer-

"ACK!"

And fell flat on his face, as the fur lost his grip, letting him fall several feet to the earth.

Yugito blanched, then sprinted the distance that seperated him, as a loud snap was heard.

"OMG! Naruto, are you okay?!"

He grinned, then held up his hands, revealing webbing that had snagged the tree, and slowed his fall at the last second, preventing his neck from being broken, his arms snapped back, and holding him taught.

"Hehe. We are fine."

"We?"

Naruto realized his slip, then fell on his stomach, as he released the tendrils.

"Well, um....

xxx

"A symbiote?" Asked Yugito, an incredulous expression on her face, as he finished his little tale.

He nodded.

"Yeah."

"Show me then."

He paled.

"N-No thanks. I'd rather not bring him out."

Yugito stared at him for a moment, then smiled warmly, when he refused to grant her request.

"Kay, I trust you. Now, about those tails-

A silent swirl of leaves, and Yamato appeared behind them.

"Yugito, Hokage-sama is waiting to induct you as an official Leaf Chunin."

Sighing, Yugito looked from Yamato, then to Naruto.

"Aww, can't it wait?"

The Anbu/Jonin shook his head.

"You're already an hour late."

Grumbling under her breath, Yugito stamped her foot.

"Darn it."

Shoulders sagging, she winked at Naruto, as she walked to Yamato's side.

"I'll be right back."

With a body flicker, both were gone, leaving Naruto to contemplate what had just happened.

_Smart move, keeping Carnage in check. _Quipped Benihime.

Naruto shuddered, and forced the crimson out of his hands, as the suit had somehow crept over his digits when he wasn't looking.

A tremor passed through him, as skin was revealed.

"I control him, he doesn't control me." He chanted to himself, but that little episode in the factory had been a bit unnerving.

Carnage had arrived without being summoned.

Which meant that he wanted out.

"Aw, are you scared, Naruto?" Quipped a familair voice.

Naruto spun round, to find Tsuki smirking at him, hidden in the shadows of the tree.

"Tsuki-chan!" He cried cheerily, planning to rush in and hug her-

But after taking one step towards her, halted.

He was met with a confused frown.

"What?"

"You said you don't like being touched." He stated simply, slightly sad, ears drooping low amongst his blond hair

A slight scowl marred her delicate features, she thought about it for a moment.

"Well, I wouldn't mind a hug after that interrogation....She admitted reluctantly, looking off to one side, then suppressing a shiver at the garish torture methods used to get information out of a 'demon'.

Her first experience of human pain had been most unpleasant.

Sometimes she _hated_ being a good girl.

Needless to say, those Inquisitors were bleeding but still...

Some comfort would be _greatly_ appreciated right now.

"YATTA!" He cried, seconds later, crossed the small abyss of distance that seperated them...

Seizing her in a tight hug that made her redden immeasurably, her ears standing on end, as a warm, pleasureable sensation coursed through her, tails going limp as a happy sigh escaped her.

Perhaps it was the results of two chakrass, formerly one, being in such close contact with each other?

Apparently Naruto felt it too, as he let go rather quickly looking as if he had been burned, jumping back a pace, as did she.

Shocked blue met surprised crimson, and they spoke at the exact same time.

"What the hell was that?"

Again, another interruption.

"Hey, don't I get a hug too?"

Tsuki let out a small hiss, as Yoruichi leapt down from the tree.

"Who the hell're you?!"

The neko smiled playfully at Naruto, who looked stunned to see her, and the pouty look she was giving him only threw him further off balance.

"Y-Youruichi-san!"

Said expression soon melted into a seductive smile.

"What's with the look, Naruto-kun?"

She sauntered over to him, and he blushed at her close proximity.

Gone was her basic attire of before.

She was wearing smooth black leather tank top which hugged her upper torso tightly, but was also short enough to show her lean and bare midriff.

The lower half of her voluptuous body was encased in tight black jeans that seemed to be painted upon her. The clothes revealed all of the tan goddesses sultry curves giving her a look of sensuous beauty, as they contrasted with her flawless tan skin.

Naruto couldn't help but blush at the amount of cleavage she was showing by moving so close to him, his back now leaned against the tree, her breath hot on his face.

"Aren't you happy to see me again?"

_"Again?" _Tsuki cast a keen glare to Naruto. "_When_ did you two meet?"

"Just a few hours ago, actually." Stated Yoruichi, practically raping Naruto's personal space, never once taking her eyes off the flustered blond. "He overdid it in his little rescue, so I had to drop him off here."

"Gah, Yoruichi-san, you're too close...

A smirk tugged at her lips, followed by a sultry chortle, as she traced one finger across his chest, enjoying every moment of his tense uncertainty, as her hand ran over the muscles under his robes **(Ichigo's bankai attire, but black and orange.**

"You mean like _this_?"

Tsuki wanted to smack the woman for touching him like that, but that would make it clear that she had some affections for Naruto, something which the blond was still unaware of.

Something she wanted to keep hidden.

She scratched at his ears, and he stiffened, before practically turning to goop under his favorite gesture.

A tick mark appeared on the Kyuubi's head.

That was _her _thing!

"How about this? Is this too close for you, Naruto-kun?"

Only she was allowed to do that!

The blond was unable to answer, as it was difficult just to _breathe _when she was this close.

Tsuki counted the centimeters, as Yoruichi's lips neared Naruto's.

Heck, the damn woman was practically in his lap already!

Clearly she was doing this on purpose, but why?

The kitsune doubted he'd be dense enough to miss her intentions if she picked a fight, right here and now.

"Y-Yoruichi-san, th-this i-is v-very un-uncomfortable.... Naruto stammered, as he felt her body, her form, pressed flush agaisnt him.

But seeing another girl flirting with Naruto like that....

"Oh? Then let me make it _comfortable _for you." Purred the Godess of Flash, in a seductive tone, breath still hot on his face, in the chill winter air.

"N-Nani?" He sputtered, as one hand paused from rubbing his ears, to encircle his neck.

Tsuki's eyes widened slightly, then fully in horror, as she watched Yoruichi cross the last centimeter, the last line that seperated them from full contact.

Time seemed to slow, and forever, the image was burned into her retina's.

With a kiss, soft at first, the pressed firmly against his lips.

The lip to lip contact probably lasted for only ten seconds, but those ten seconds felt like an eternity, even when Yoruichi pulled away.

"Better?"

Dazed, the blond could only nod.

He just made her so _mad_!

Angry tears welled in Tsuki's red eyes, and in that moment-

SLAP!

Naruto turned round, to see Tsuki's fist buried in the tree.

Less than an inch from his skull.

Venemous eyes glared at him.

"Both of you, fuck off."

Then with a hurt look, she stalked away, then bolted into a full out shunpo.

She had to get away!

Away from him, before she went crazy!

Naruto disentangled himself from Yoruichi, ignoring his body's cries for more kisses from Yoruichi.

A glare told her to stay put.

"What the heck was that-No, nevermind!"

Then he pursued.

"H-Hey! Tsuki-chan wait up!"

xxx

Rapidly, he web-slung his way after her, but she somehow kept ahead.

"Will you just stay still?!"

Finally, he caught her, but only after using Carnage, and even then, he had to pin her down by brute force.

The mask upon his face retracted, as she thrashed in his grip, spitting curses.

"Tsuki-chan, We're sorry!"

"BULLSHIT!"

"We mean it! Yoruichi-chan kissed-

A hissed escaped her, as she heard the suffix.

He knew he had made a mistake.

Her eyes flashed red.

**"GET OFF!"**

He formed a web shield-

She broke through it with a black hand.

A gob of black webbing suddenly bound him to the tree, slamming him to the oak with mind numbing force, that nearly broke his back.

Groaning, he looked up...

And now found himself staring at an entirely different entity, nearly frightening him half to death.

Clearly it was her, as the figure was feminine...

But what the hell was this?

Another symbiote?

A long tongue flicked out of her fanged maw, his suspicions were confirmed as he was suddenly seized by the throat.

A warped feminine voice rose from the black creature.

She cackled, and began to squeeze down, choking him.

**"Tsuki is dead! There is only Venom!"**

"T-Tsuki-chan, s-stop...He growled, grasping at her arm, but this symbiote was strong.

Stronger than him.

Mightier than Carnage.

**Mother... **Hissed out the symbiote, and Naruto visibly paled, as he realized that his symbiote had spawned from this...

This thing, that Tsuki had inside of her.

Of course! He berated himself! How could he think that she didn't have one?! She had the same chakra as him!

Rage bubbled in the pit of his stomach.

"Let...us...go....

Venom only squeezed down harder.

**"We will make you pay!"**

Suddenly, a hand lashed out, breaking free of the webbing.

Venom found her neck seized as well.

The mask crept over his face, and he snarled.

**_"Then we will make you release us, mother!"_**

**"KYAH!" **

His muscles bulged, and he suddenly slammed Venom up agains the tree.

With pure hate, he squueezed, ignoring the fact that he couldn't breathe.

He could only think of ridding Tsuki of this creature, Carnage and Benihime joining him in this effort, lending him just enough power...

Power to break her.

**_"RAHAHAHAHA!" _**He howled/cackled, suddenly breaking her left arm like a twig.

The elder symbiote hiss, but then he was shaking loose of her strangle hold, with renewed power.

With a leap, he got airborne, then began swinging Venom round in a windup.

**_"And here's the pitch!" _**He laughed ending with a violent toss to the ground, that cratered the earth beneath her.

A shriek rose from her, but was silenced, as his feet buried themselves in her gut, making the alien cry out.

In response, she roundhoused him across the face, so hard that he crashed through tree after tree.

Scarcely had he risen, then the ground gave way, falling through a pithole...

One that made him fall against cold stone floor.

The symbiote screamed in pain, but prevented his death.

Wobbily he staggered about...

It was black, and he peered around the place, the sounds of water, bringing him to the conclusion that this was a cave of sorts...

One that seemed to have been inhabited not too long ago, as their was a kanji symbol that read home, etched into the face of the-

He felt two hands seize his neck, then yanked Venom off, before she could break his neck from above.

With a thud, she hit the stone.

But he was not done yet!

Carnage seized Venom, then proceeded to drag her along the length of the ground, headfirst, digging a furrow into the terrain, never letting up for a second, until at last-

Stradling her, Carnage leapt upon the one who had gave him life.

His legs locked around her waist.

Claws seized her face, and began to pull at the slimy suit.

**_"You will give Tsuki back to us, mother!"_**

With visible strain, he pulled, harder, harder, amidst pained shrieks and cries as she slashed at him.

Until-

**_"AHA!" _**crowed the offspring!

With a welt squelching sound, Venom's face split, exposing Tsuki's teary eyed visage, twisted in pained rage, as her hands thrashed at him, but could not reach him.

"Get offa me!"

**_"We... think... not!"_**

RIIIIIIIIIIP!

With a loud tear, they yanked Tsuki out, then pinned her against the floor, as the symbiote returned to her body.

Again the mask left Naruto's face, exposing his ears.

Tsuki immediately cursed, fought for freedom.

Finally, he held a spike to her head.

"Stop." Growled the blond.

"Go ahead! Do it!" She shrieked, but he shook his head.

"No."

"Come on!"

He shook his head.

Furious, she lunged-

His hand rubbed at her head, touching her ears, as the pike became a crimson hand.

She stiffened, but whimpered at the touch, as he stroked them gently it just felt so damn good...

Naruto kept this up, trying to form a plan.

He couldn't do this forever.

Sooner or later, he'd get cramped up, then she'd likely kill him.

He had _barely_ pulled her out of Venom, and even now, the suit was around her, only leaving her face, as she savored the ecstasy, eyes closed, a small smile on her face.

Knocking her out was outta the question, if it failed it'd only make her furious.

So could you really be surprised when he did the first thing that he thought would stop her?

Her eyes went wide, as his lips suddenly met hers.

A low moan escaped her, passion, unrestrained, freed from its bonds, exploded forth

He cried out in surprise, as she suddenly grabbed his face, kissed back, then began pulling at his shirt.

Yet with all the bandages there, she soon grew frustrated, and the blond yelped, as she simply made the suit retreat into him, then burned his upper outfit away with her chakra.

"H-HEY?!"

Briefly, she broke the kiss, punched him in the jaw.

"Shaddap."

Then she kissed him again, her right hand stroking at his ears, whilst her right was roughly and fiercely tearing at his body.

Against his will, he found his hands go under her shirt, then she helped him get it off.

Surprisingly, she wore a bra underneath.

Eyes flashed red, as she suddenly _bit _him, right on the neck, with surprisingly sharp teeth, further loosing him in the hormone/battle induced lust.

His hands, seeking payback of sorts, suddenly snaked under her bra, and lightly grasped at the expansive cleavage their, cupping her breasts.

She moaned into his mouth, and at this point, it felt like she was trying to reach the back of his throat with her tongue.

He squeezed in response, thoroughly molesting the fleshy mounds, making her moans a fierce husky groan, barely muffled in his mouth which felt raw from the passionate kissing, as he squeezed down on the tender skin, making her speed up against him

She suddenly released him, then undid the belt that held her slim hip hugger jeans to her body.

Pale red eys glinted, as she kicked off the clothing, then attacked him once more with her lips, now clad only in her underwear.

He had awoken something in her, something that wasn't going back into its cage, not until it was satiated.

And her hunger could only be satisfied by him.

Her hands released him again, to fiddle with the clasp of the bra, but she slashed it with a clawed hand, when it would not come undone.

Her breasts bounced slightly, freed from their painful limiter.

She was suddenly aware that he no longer held her there, but instead, his hands had seized her by the waist, causing her to eep, then attack him with renewed frenzy, as she expertly rolled him over on the ground, where her clothes lay.

He again groped her breasts, and she squeezed his shoulders in response, making him squeeze back, thoroughly molesting the fleshy mounds, making her moans a fierce husky groan, barely muffled in his mouth once more, as she arched her back against him.

Continuosuly he squeezed down on the tender skin, making her speed up against him, as the last of their clothes fell to the ground, his hands finally releasing her sore chest, to caress her by the waist, a her legs locking round his back, pulling him deeper into her.

A simultaneous groan escaped them, as pleasure exploded in their bodies seconds later, then they collapsed to the ground.

Laughing, she smacked him upside the head, as he tried to rose.

"Baka."

He grinned, at a loss for words.

"Tsuki...I-you-we-That was...

"Amazing... she purred, cuddling up to him, to lay her form across his chest, suddenly very, very tired, wantonly atop him.

"You said it...He panted, then reached for his tattered garments to lay over them.

Their fight had taken them into a bedroom of sorts, someone definitely lived her at one point, but not any longer, as it was cold and dusty.

Weakly, the blond reached up to grab the dusty blanket, then pulled it over them, as they lay upon the stone floor....

xxx

Yoruichi whistled as she looked at the wrecked hideaway bedroom, but still the two dozed, at her feet.

"My, my, you two certainly went at it....


	11. The Mark

**For the record, this is a harem.**

"You awake yet?"

"Hmm?" Murmured Naruto, as he rolled over in bed-

Wait a second.

_Bed_?

He didn't remember the sex perfectly, but he was pretty damn sure, (And rather embarassed) that they had done it on the _floor_, and _not_ in a bed.

Come to think of it, why did it look they were somewhere else alltogether?

He winced as he rolled over...

But didn't know whether to relax or to be afraid, when he saw Tsuki lying beside him, wide awake, red orbs boring into his sapphire.

"Gah!" Cried Naruto, as the first thing that greeted his eyes was the fact that she was...

Naked.

Just like him.

Against his will(Or perhaps not), he found his eyes roaming over her body, every inch every curve...

He found himself staring at her breasts, before he realized exactly what it was that he was doing.

Immediately, he turned a deep dark red.

Tsuki wore a wicked smirk, and cupped her the ripe globes for extra effect, knowing it would affect him, as her hands were open, and didn't really cover much, aside from her nipples.

"You pervert. Ogling me like that, you oughta be ashamed of yourself."

Needless to say, the desired effect was achieved, as a thin line of blood ran down his nose, only to be sucked back in a second later.

Tsuki removed her hands, and it trickled down again.

A triumphant grin grew over her face.

She had him, and they both knew it.

Moving closer, she pressed her nude form against his, and ran a hand down to his lower' area.

Immediately, he stiffened, as she grabbed something that was not supposed to be grabbed

'Wha-hey!"

She gave him a mock pout, moved her hands away to encircle his neck, and took the opportunity to press her form flush against him.

A small shiver ran through him again, and she chuckled.

"Oh? Would you rather do 'it' again?"

He laughed nervously.

"Depends on whether you're gonna go crazy and slice me up again."

At this, she smacked him upside the head, then moved to kiss him passionately, before he could whine in pain, moving against him seconds later.

"Baka."

--

(Hour later)

A small sigh, a happy contented one, escaped the former Kyuubi, as she sat on the bed, a sheet draped about her body.

"Damn. What a _rush."_

The second time was even better than the first, and she had to admit, the kit-erm...Naruto was a fast learner, at least in bed...

A hand touched her face, it was her own.

Despite this, she felt uneasy all of a sudden.

She picked up a mirror from the side dresser, and looked herself over in it, her face to be exact. It was something she had not done yet, despite her week or so in the Leaf Village. Oh sure, she had looked her body over for injuries, but she had refused to look at her visage as of yet.

That was about to change, she told herself, as she opened one eye, then another, to stare at her own reflection.

The girl that stared back was one that looked surprisingly innocent, young and youthful, with fox ears that were laid flat against her crimson hair, indicating that she was relaxed. Her complexion was flawless, there was not the slightest beauty mark, scar or otherwise, to be found on her face.

Everything about her seemed normal, but her eyes showed a millenia of experience, both in matters of this world, this life, and the next.

"Why do i always have to learn things the hard way...She murmurred to herself.

Idly, she twirled a strand of crimson hair between her fingers, looking over her shoulder at Naruto, blushing a tad, running a hand over his face, then looking away just a sharply when he stirred slightly.

**"Enjoying yourself?"**

She nearly jumped out of her skin, but grimaced upon recognizing the deep booming tone.

She knew that voice.

Her face twisted into a scowl, she hissed, her pupils becoming slitted.

"Naraku. Talking to me in my dreams again?"

The Demon lord, one of her former underlings, laughed deeply.

**"You'd be pleased to know that** _**I**_ **still dream of _you_."**

"Piss off." Grumbled Tsuki, waving a hand in a 'shoo!' gesture. "I've already told you, we're _through_. Done. Over. Ancient History."

But he was persistent, holding both arms up in a helpless shrug.

**"So you mean to say, that you, the most _powerful_ Demon in all of existence, would rather have a _mortal_ who is coveted by _others females_, than me, a single, all powerful Demon lord, the Guardian of Hell itself, and your former lover?"**

She glared at him. "That was a long time ago."

**"But it still happened, did it not?"**

"So what if it did? I now what you're planning, and I will have no part of it."

**"The matter still remains that you cannot have this 'boy' all to yourself." **Replied the demon in kind.

Her comeback was quick and venemous.

"For your information, I actually find that little fact of yours a turn _on_."

She let her tone grow seductive, taking on a husky tone as she licked her lips sensually, _knowing_ it would torment him, relishing in the knowledge that he would go mad from seeing her like this. "After all, you know from personal experience, that I like to... _experiment. _So think what you may, I acually look _forward _to when they make a move on him." A pleasant, yet deadly smile tugged at her lips. "It'll be all the more fun for me in bed."

The keeper of Hell frowned.

**"You seem...unsually confident in this matter."**

Tsuki let the sheet slip slightly on her right side, drifting down past her breast, but still covering the nipple...

A pleasant shudder ran through him...

Then he saw it.

An intricate tatto with jagged lines, similair to that of the Heaven curse mark, but sharper in design, right there, on her cleavage.

Naraku hissed in a sharp breath, lurching back a step.

**"Th-That seal! It cannot be!"**

Wrapping the blanket round herself, the kitsune crossed both arms over her ample bossom, smugnes plastered all over her lovely face.

"Oh but it is. He is mine, and I am his-

She reached out, to touch Naraku's wrist-

And the gatekeeper howled in pain, as his skin _burned _at her touch.

-Forever." She finished curtly, knowing his train of thought.

That symbol...

It was the mark between two demon's that had mated, and proffessed their mutual love for one another.

If it had been one or the other, he would have nothing to worry, but with both...

It was as if a giant 'DO NOT TOUCH!' sign had been draped over her neck, and _anything_, male or female demon, who tried to violate said 'contract', would be violently burned, prolonged contact resulting in fatality.

Humans however, were free to bypass the seal as they pleased.

Naraku would have to become a _human_ if he wanted to lay his hands on her with sexual intentions.

And if he became human...

Then he could be killed.

She had him backed into a corner.

Either he cease his pursuit of her, or become mortal, in which he _knew _she would be quick to kill him, without a second thought.

A snarl escaped him, he drew his dark ebony cape about himself, leaving only his face exposed.

**"So be it then, _Kyuubi-san_. Expect no mercy from me when you arrive at my doorstep."**

Then he was gone.

--

She awoke to find that she had indeed been sleeping, but while she was sitting on the bed.

Exasperated, she ran a hand through her hair.

She had left out the fact that she was mortal, and although granted an incredibly long life, she could still be killed in battle.

That worried her.

A smal sigh/whimper escaped her, she shivered, desiring comfort.

But Naruto was out cold, there was no way he'd wake up-

A pair of arms moved to encircle her, and she let out a small "Eep!" Of surprise, stiffening, before she relaxed.

Gingerly, tenderly almost, she moved to rest against his chest, laying her bare back against him.

"I thought you were sleeping."

Naruto chuckled sheepishly, saying the one thing he knew would bring her out of the funk she was in.

"Tsuki-chan, did you know that you snore? Really, _really_ loudly?"

Fire glinted in her eyes, but cooled seconds later, as she moved to nuzzled her head against him.

Naruto noticed this, and found himself speechlessly dumbstruck.

"Um...aren't you gonna hit me?"

"Baka." She murmurred, then reached up to scratch at his ears, purring plesantly in kind when the affectionate gesture was returned, eyes drifting shut in peaceful bliss.

"A little bit lower-aaaaaah...

If you were a human, then you wouldn't understand the emotional _significance_ of a ear scratch, and what it meant to any animal, Demon or Bijuu alike, nor why they enjoyed it so much, going to great lengths just to receive a good ol' rub behind the ears.

For a demon fox...

It meant kind, playful, tender, loving affection, and faithfulness from one demon to another, through thick and thin.

Now do you understand why she liked being scratched?

--

Yoruichi smirked as she watched the two from her kitchen. They made a cute couple, but she was getting a bit jealous, so...

She finally, decided to make herself known

"Oi. Are you two done yet?"

Tsuki paused to glare at her, whilst Naruto nearly jumped clean out of the sheets, depriving the fox-girl of her ear scratch, setting her in a foul mood alltogether.

"When the hell did you get here?"

Yoruichi rose from her seat, enjoying the confusion plastered all over Naruto's face.

"I should ask you two the exact same thing. I live here. What's your excuse?"

Before they could answer, she held out a piece of paper.

"Here blondie, Tsunade sent this for you."

Only now did he notice the leaf headband worn round her arm.

"Eh?! Yoruichi-san, you're a Leaf Nin?!"

She pouted.

"No need to be so formal, Naruto-kun. Call me Yoru-chan."

Tsuki cast the neko a dissaproving glare, before tying the sheet round her back, grabbing the taller woman's arm, then dragging her off to the nearby room.

"That's it. You and me. We're having a talk...


	12. My Story? Past Revealed!

**(Get ready for a LONG flashback, and a LONG chapter!)**

Yoruichi couldn't help but smirk as she led Tsuki into the living room, after the Kitsune had expressively told Naruto to stay _put_, and not leave the bed until their little chat was done.

"Here, let's sit down."

Tsuki remained silent, taking a seat beside the taller kunoichi, who seemed unable to remain still for some reason.

She soon found out why.

Yoruichi lay back on the couch, easing herself back against the pillows for comfort, stretching with the greatest of ease. The cushions barely even sagged, suggesting very little weight behind her lithe form.

One look at the lean muscular body, devoid from any trace of fat or flab, suggested otherwise.

"Aaaaaah…. She sighed, as all her joints popped in the right places, simultaneously. Her moves were slow and deliberate against to show off every line, every curve of her body, in the sampling jogging outfit she had changed into.

No, her attire did not leave much to the imagination, as it consisted of little more than an orange skintight sports bra, coupled with black sweat shorts that were a good inch or two shorter than they should have been.

Words could not describe how lovely she looked.

"I'll get us something to drink." Yoruichi added, then went into the kitchen to fix them some tea, before they had their little argument.

Tsuki emitted a small sigh as she watched the neko-woman go, her hips swaying with every step, before she was lost from round the corner.

This left her time to think, something she had been unable to do, as of late.

No wonder Naruto was somewhat attracted to that woman. She was everything a young man could possibly want…

It was always like this, Tsuki mused to herself, no matter what form she took, or in this rare case, was perpetually _bound_ in...

Always the same in the end, ever since she had come to exist, ever since she had opened her eyes for the very first time.

Childhood had been wasted on her, when she was young, and THAT was a long time ago, she only retained the dimmest memories of blood, lust, and slaughter.

These three factors had taken precedence even in her love life.

Every time a human, male or female caught her eye, there were other suitors to compete with. More often than not, diplomacy would fail, and violence would ensue.

This would then result in a fight over said mortal, which would then bring endless pain and suffering to both sides. Back in her younger years, there was one of two likely outcomes to the disputes.

Tsuki would either _kill_ the suitor, or her lover would just deem it not worthy of so much bloodshed and bitterness, instead choosing the other over her.

She had lost many a companion that way, broken her heart many a time. Even _if_ things worked out, as they had way back in the Ming dynasty with that peasant….

A small sigh escaped her; she blinked the tears away, _refusing _to let them fall.

It was both a blessing and a curse to be immortal.

After suffering what humans called 'death' she was _always_ reborn, again and again, whether she wanted it or not.

Her mortal lovers…

Did not have such a courtesy.

Humans were so frail, she thought to herself. A sword through the gut, or an arrow to the head, and down they came, with but a death rattle in their lungs, the life gone from their eyes.

There was a bright side to this, she mused silently.

She had given birth to great and noble lines. Powerful shinobi and kunoichi, shoguns and samurai, diplomats and scholars alike. All were unmatched, both in battle and in speech, able to talk their way down from the most precarious of perches, no matter the situation.

Many a time had she been on the arm of a powerful man, but rarer still was the case if she would stay for more than a day, or allow herself to be taken to bed.

She had…

Rather high standards, to say the least.

She had been there to see Uchiha Madara and Senju Hashirama build the Leaf Village , even lending a hand in it, using her mighty powers to carve the face of the first Hokage into the great stone wall.

This was a time when she trusted humans and often walked amongst them, always in the guise of a beautiful woman.

She bestowed many blessing and techniques upon the villagers, but of course, they thought they were merely being blessed by a sage, not one of the nine Biju, in human form.

Civilization soon grew boring for her, but Senju Tobirama was loathe to see her go. After Madara's betrayal, and the death of his older brother, he wanted her to stay, and help him rebuild the Leaf as the Nidaime Hokage.

She knew it was not her place to do so, nor did she want to be tied down,

Instead, she stayed on for the remainder of the week, just long enough to bear him their son, a perfectly healthy, mortal baby boy.

And then she had left him.

Both with the child…

_And_ a gift.

She had been the one to give the second Hokage that necklace that Naruto now wore, the one that could, and _would _suppress her chakra, as well as those of her brethren.

It had been forged from a rare ore, one smoldered in hellfire. Bestowing it upon him, she issued these instructions:

He was to pass it down his lineage, and when his line died, then to his successor. It had been her final farewell blessing to the Leaf, and so long as this tradition was followed she would not raise her hand against the village she had helped to found.

Then she set out to explore the world, leaving her friends behind, eager to see just what else the world had to offer.

Alas, during the next decade or so…

Her naiveté was all but gone.

After millennia, she had grown tired of this wretched repetition, this endless cycle of pain and loss, and never being able to experience long lasting love, and the horrifying, grisly images that haunted her at night….

She long ago realized that she could never tell anyone her innermost secret, what she truly was. For a time, the matter was trivial to her, but when odd circumstances, miracles even, began to occur wherever she went, it began dire.

Most humans found the concept of dating a demon rather…

_Unappealing_, to put it nicely.

Once a mortal found out what she really was, it did not matter whether that individual was pure nor if he was evil, she would be found out.

Even a millennia ago, there were still those who desired the powers of the Gods, and therefore, her as well, thanks to her near deity-like status.

Regretfully, she often reveled in the attention, more often committing a good deed, rather than an ill one. She had indeed been worshiped as an angel, even treated as such.

She had been such a fool.

Feats such as raising the dead, parting oceans, commanding the five elements themselves to do her bidding…

These actions were bound to draw attention to her, hell that was the reason she _did_ them in the first place! She had always loved the spotlight, especially when it was shining on her.

Never had it even _remotely_ occurred to her that others might actually lust for her power, wish to make it their own, or worse, dominate her kind, her very brethren, totally and utterly.

But some did, and although small in number…

They were nonetheless deadly.

Akatsuki was _nothing_ compared to that organization, the one that had struck fear in her heart, pure raw terror, for the first time.

They were called…

Sono Musei Yotogi, also known as The Silent Watchers.

Unlike the Akatsuki, who had sought simply to _use_ the Biju…

Yotogi sought to _eliminate _them, their kind and all other unnatural beings. Their basis for this was that those whose abilities, or even appearance alone, intruded upon God's domain, were evil, and must be 'purified', so that they would not 'stain mother earth with their impurity'.

They were ruthless and vicious, resorting to any means necessary to kill the 'stains' that were Tsuki and her kind.

But no, this was not enough for them!

They eventually deemed any individual who possessed a bloodline limit, a gift she, her brothers and sisters had bestowed upon the people of the earth, a plague as well! This meant that they too must be eradicated.

When they came, it was so unexpected, so unpredicted, that no one saw it coming.

Or rather, one Biju did, but he was never paid any heed.

Ironically, this individual was Shukaku, the weakest of them, and the 'baby' of the family, which foretold the coming of a 'Great shadow', looming in the not so distant future.

If you could call a giant, psychotic raccoon dog with a penchant for mayhem a 'baby', that is.

Of course, everyone ignored him, and went about their carefree lives, doing as they pleased, despite the Ichibi's incessant pleas to prepare themselves for a great war.

Tsuki was included amongst those who ignored the prophecy. She went back to the Leaf, for a little R&R, and also to see how her son was faring.

Again and again he was rebuffed, paid no heed for nearly a decade, eventually driven totally mad, from the ever looming threat that kept growing with every day.

Time and time anew, no one lent him their ears…

Except one man.

His name was Renga, and he happened upon Shukaku purely by chance, in the deserts of what would later be known as Sunagakure.

He did not cower upon meeting the demon face to face, even when the Ichibi dispelled its human form of a priest, and reared high above him, not laughing madly, but oddly silent.

Yet still, this alone would have made many a man turn tail and run away, screaming for their mothers.

Not Renga, a man who had been born and raised in the desert, and was accustomed to its very ways.

No, he stood firm and tall, his spear in one hand, a shield in another, eyes glinting with untold determination!

"Oh great Shukaku! It truly is an honor to at last behold you with mine own two eyes!!"

In turn for his bravery, Shukaku did not eat him, but instead peered down to inspect the human. In this man's eyes, he saw a way to prepare the world for _their _coming, in an indirect way, but it would still help nonetheless.

He was rather amused, when the man did not flinch, even as his mighty maw, capable of snapping shut around him in an instant, opened wide, exposing his teeth as he spoke, a sandstorm whipping around his massive form, his tail occasionally lashing against the ground.

_"Hmm…What would you _say_ if I were to grant you power, mortal?"_

His reply was shouted over the howling winds of the storm.

"I would create a home of peace and prosperity for those who inhabit these dunes! And together, we will form an unbreakable wall, a wall of strength!"

_"What would you do if my reasons for doing so were entirely my own?" _

Renga paused, as if to think. "Then I would make them my own, as well!"

Shukaku chortled mightily, causing the very dunes themselves to quiver from his mirth. Perfect! This would do nicely, and with some luck, his brethren would take notice, and perhaps even consider his warning…

_"Well said! Well said indeed! For your fortitude, I shall lend you aid in this goal."_

And that, was how the Village Hidden in the Sand was founded, with Renga as the very first Kazekage.

Tsuki knew this because she had always kept ties on her siblings, not really out of any desire to keep them safe, but just out of curiosity.

Still, the fact that Shukaku had actually manipulated a human into founding a village, and in the desert no less…

Who would go to such lengths if they were lying?

Realizing that she was becoming sedentary once again, Tsuki bid farewell to the recently elected Hizuren Sarutobi, and then bid her goodbyes to her son as well leaving them both with warnings not to attack the Land of Wind .

Then she set out to see this new Sunagakure…

But not before making a much needed side trip, to ask for advice from perhaps the wisest amongst them…

Her elder sister, Keiei, the hidden Biju, the Juubi no Juubunnoichi, a fox, much like herself, yet she was wiser in the ways of this age, having been born a good century before Kami had deigned to create the other nine Jinchuuriki.

Other such differences were that the color of her fox form was a bright purple, as opposed to Tsuki's red.

She was taller than her sibling in human form, shy, generally mild-mannered, though when need be, she was a fierce fighter, and always, she was a sound tactician.

Another notable fact was that her Nee-chan refused to consider mortals or demons for love, always murmuring that she was waiting for the right time…

Keiei had told her to be careful, and when asked why, she had said that war was coming to the land.

Though many villages had been founded, and each with peaceful intentions…

The way of man was fickle. The five shinobi nation's villages, Konoha, Iwa, Kumo, Mist, and even Suna would soon be at war.

Tsuki protested that Hachibi and Nibi would never do such a thing, not even Shukaku could use his newly created Sand Village to start such chaos.

Her sister patted her sibling on the forehead, sighing to herself as she turned away, and rising from her seat.

"None of you shall start the conflict, yet each of you will be drawn into it."

"But sister, what about you?"

Surely she would not stand aside and let this happen! The very strands of time were privy to her will, she could undo all this with but a thought!

So why hadn't she done anything?

Keiei smiled, and suddenly, she seemed tired, so _very _tired. " Tsuki…my time here is coming to an end. I can only exist in this realm so long as I have a mate."

A sorrowed look flashed through her violet eyes, then it was gone. "I have created the Hyuuga clan, whilst you engineered the emergence of the Uchiha into a prosperous household."

She waved her hands in an encompassing gesture, her ears standing erect, alert, and her ten tails swaying smoothly across the marble floor behind her. "Yet no creation of mine can ever, _will _ever do for me, and though you have taken solace in the comforts of mortals, you know that I cannot yet do such a thing."

With a flick of her wrist, a portal appeared, a gateway to darkness.

She began to step into it, but paused, midway through.

"I shall return my sister, though I may be gone for ages, I will stave off the evil that we have seen on the horizon…I wish you well."

And then she was gone.

She truly feared, and prayed that her sister had wiped out the last of them as she said she would. Even one of them could spell her doom-

Raw fear clutched at her breast.

And Naruto's as well.

All it took was _one_ stray word, _one_ remaining member and they would come for her family again, en masse.

To that end, thanks to _them,_ she had become bitter with the mortal realm. They had taken her sister from her, and in doing so, left her devoid of her former life.

War had come indeed, and Tsuki could only look on in horror, as the clans she and her sister had created, from their own blood, wreak indescribable horrors upon their enemies.

Yet their victories would have all been for naught, if not for this "Yellow Flash" fellow, who was rumored to be the eventual successor to the Third Hokage. He seemed to move like a ghost amongst his enemies, cutting them down in a manner similar to that of what her kind called a 'shunpo'.

She remembered looking on in terror, as the humans somehow devised a way to seal her brethren, and during the long years of warfare that followed, her brothers and sisters were sealed within shinobi from different villages, time and time again, freedom snatched from their claws/paws…

Forever.

She was soon the only one left, the last of her kind, that is, if her sister was alive. She did not yet know that the first Hokage had made it a standing order to NOT pursue the Kyuubi, in hopes of sealing her into one of their shinobi…

However, this did not stop several other villages from trying, and eventually, she witnessed the one thing her heart could not bear.

Her son, by this time a full grown man…

Was slain in battle, a conflict she had observed, yet remained aloof from.

Until she had watched the mask of her son fall off, mere moments before the blade pierced through his stomach, the one soft spot in his armor, she had been content to supervise the battle…

Her eyes went wide as she saw his short, spiky hair, matted down with sweat, and his eyes, one blue, the other red, go wide in horror, as he felt every agonizing second of the katana erupting from his back.

In slow motion, he toppled to his knees, clutching at the hole in his stomach, even as his attacker ripped the blade out.

The moment he hit his knees, his attacker raised his blood soaked blade…

With a scream she had leapt upon the enemy and ripped them asunder!

"GET AWAY FROM MY SON!"

It was all over in an eye blink.

Yet she had been too late to save him.

Far too late.

Alas, before death took him…

His eyes became less cloudy, and he seemed to recognize the kunoichi that cradled his head in her lap.

After all this time, he still recognized her, and that alone hurt Tsuki more than anything else possibly could or would. It scarred her emotionally, knowing that her boy still loved her, even when she had left him to grow up on his own.

"M-Mother…The word was a dry rasp in his throat, followed by a spew of blood from his mouth, as he gazed up at her.

"Sh… Don't speak, Musha…

He forced his pallid face into a smile, reaching up to pat her head, as if to determine that the ears he had often tugged at during his childhood, were still there.

"Y-You c-came b-back…

Tears began to pool in her pale red eyes, one of which he shared, despite being mortal.

"Of course. What kind of mother would I be if I didn't-

He shook slightly, and this involuntary action drew her body rigid with tension.

"I'm c-cold…He murmured, the blood steadily pooling beneath him. Alas, it was her _own_ blood, already mingled with his own from birth, which rejected her healing chakra, having developed immunity to it…

Due to the number of times she had healed him in the past, upon returning every year or so, to patch up his scratches and battle scars, which he got quite a lot of, what with being made Anbu at age twelve, something that had never happened before, and would not occur again for several more years.

Honestly, she couldn't be more proud of him.

Slowly, she ran a hand across his right cheek, the other running through his fiery hair, more an effort to calm herself, than comfort him, although that was what she still intended to portray.

"Sh... You'll be fine now. I'll warm you up, and-

"N-No!" His right hand suddenly lashed out and seized the hand that caressed his face, holding it tightly, as if it were the only thing left tying him to this world.

His breathing suddenly became labored, his chest rising and falling rapidly, thusly spreading blood everywhere, splattering onto her white robes.

"I…just…want…

More blood vomit, and he looked at her pleadingly.

…I just want you…to…hold me…one last...time...mom."

One look at all the holes his body had, told her that was the worst possible idea, as his legs were at odd angles, and clearly broken.

It was miracle he could even speak, let alone breathe at this point.

"Don't be stupid. If I move you-

He grits his teeth together.

"All I…ever wanted…was… to be…a…fine…shinobi…like you…He strangled out, fighting a coughing fit, losing as his body was wracked once more with the convulsions, his breath the faintest of whispers, even in her sensitive ears.

"If…I live…then I'll…have nothing…to live _for_…

_She_ could barely even breathe from the emotional sorrow that was clawing at her breast.

Violence.

In this war torn world, this was all he knew, all _she _knew, but still, she acknowledged his final request.

Gingerly, she pulled him up against her lap, now cradling part of his upper body in her lap, his head resting against her breasts.

If he wasn't her son, then she'd slap him silly for that nosebleed he was getting right now, but honestly, she wasn't sure if it was internal bleeding.

A ragged sigh escaped him, as he squeezed her hand…

One final time.

"Mom…I…love…you…

Slowly, his eyes drifted shut, and just the faintest hint of a smile was upon his face…

He breathed his last.

At that moment, she felt his spirit breeze right past her.

The tears spilled down her face in rich geysers, and she realized the gut wrenching truth.

"Musha? Musha! Musha?!"

Grief stricken, she buried her head in his blood stained chest.

"No…no no no no!" She sobbed, sobbed until she had nothing left at all, crying all her pain, sorrow and misery into her offspring..

Then the medics got there.

Unfortunately for them, they were _Stone_ Ninja medics.

They recognized the redheaded kunoichi immediately, as if the blazing chakra fox head over her body wasn't a dead giveaway.

"Oh shit! It's-

She never even gave them time to scream, as was suddenly enshrouded in green light, revealing her real form, her beauty transfixing them, allowing her to silently rip out their throats, before they could even speak.

Moments later, shaking off the blood of her victims, she dispersed her power, took up her usual form, andwas gone.

Like a wraith, she sprinted through the treetops, a hollow look in her eyes, still crying softly to herself, even as she ran.

Although she knew a good many of her children _did_ die, the resulting guilt of actually _holding_ her child's body in her arms, watching the light of life fade from his eyes…

Would haunt her for the remainder of her free life.

Broken, she wandered about for a month, killing whatever enemy nin she could find, a means to satiate her bitterness…

This led her to the main battlefields, along the border between Rain and Leaf, where the fiercest of fighting occurred.

Her tenacity for battle soon earned her the reputation of the Shinku no oni, otherwise known as the Crimson demon, after her long red hair, and flowing robes, which had long since been stained with the blood of her enemies.

She was not a killer for hire, as both sides soon found out. However, she had a strong disposition against killing Konoha nin, which would often lead them to give her a wide berth.

Whenever she appeared on the battlefield, the Leaf was almost guaranteed victory, yet before she could be thanked, she was always gone, on to the next kill.

For a time, that was all she lived for.

Until she ran into _him_, the one with the blond hair, and the cheerful attitude, the one who Iwa feared and hated so.

It had been after a rather gruesome bloodbath, with both of them leading the charge against an overwhelming force of enemy nin. They were outnumbered, 10 to 1, yet once again, Konoha prevailed.

For what seemed the millionth time she picked herself up from the carnage, and turned to go-

Yet this time, his hand on her shoulder held her fast, with an iron grip

"Wait."

Slowly, she looked over her shoulder, cold even to the touch, red eyes flinty and hard. "What is it you want of me?"

Minato had scratched the back of his head sheepishly, but the look in his eyes was anything but, as the remainder of his battalion trudged their way back to camp.

"You've done much for my village."

"What of it?"

"Come back with us." His voice nudged at her gently. "I'm sure my village would gladly accept you as an ally."

A bitter chuckle escaped her, as she rolled her shoulders, shrugging him off. "I'm sure they would. Therefore I refuse."

She began to rummage through the corpses, taking any available weapons on hand, depositing them into her storage scroll when she did find something of use.

"What?" Her statement only confused him more, and now he was following her.

She tossed him a rock Nin headband, something she had no need for, something he tossed aside seconds later.

"I will aid you in battle, but do not expect our alliance to remain steadfast for long, Namikaze Minato.

"I take it you're not my enemy then?"

She sighed sadly, a small tremble passed through her body, as she obtained a kunai from one corpse, then a sword from another.

"No, I am not. But it does not matter; I will be forgotten soon enough."

"Huh? Who could forget all that you've done for the Leaf, miss…

Now the sheepish grin was back.

"This'd be a lot easier for me, if I knew your name."

She gave him a deadpanned look.

"I have never told a mortal my true name, nor will I _ever_."

"Aw come on!" He had whined. "Here, I'll even tell you my name-

Her vicious snarl cut him off, as she whirled on him with great speed, for one of her stature, as that sword she had just picked up…

Was suddenly held at his neck.

"My _true _name gives those who know it power over me. Therefore I refuse to divulge it, and even if I did, it would certainly not be known to a mortal like you."

He didn't even flinch, in fact, he shrugged, his tone holding just a _tint _amusement, as she pulled the blade away. "Then I look forward to fighting alongside you again oh nameless one."

She rolled her eyes, blew aside a strand red hair, and growled slightly, placing both hands upon her hips, looked up at him.

"Are you going to call me that _every_ time you see me?"

A foxy grin, made her blush, just the faintest tinge, but it was _definitely_ still there. "You better believe it missy-whoa!"

He was a bit surprised, when she yanked him down by the collar, to meet him eye to eye. Red eyes briefly became a pale yellow, so as to reflect her true form, and not her preferred one.

The words whispered across the distance that separated their lips.

"Tsuki. You may call me that if you wish."

With that she released him, and shunpoed out of sight.

Still too hurt, and unwilling to lower herself to the level of _another_ human, she instead turned to others of her own kind, demons and demigods alike, for compassion and comfort.

She found nothing but lust down in the black abyss that was and still _is_ Hell.

Bereft and alone from her latest failed love, with a fellow demon who would later call himself Naraku, she had spirited herself away from civilization, swearing to never love again.

After a time, she had fallen asleep in a dense forest, one that the entire continent had regarded as sacred, and dared not touch, for fear of instilling her wrath.

Unfortunately, it would seem that they had forgotten about her, and her warning to never fell a single tree from her sacred abode.

When Konhagakure had torn up the forest, to further expand their village, she had awoken, full of wrath, spite and rage, half her home was no more.

Mere stumps of the giant oaks remained.

This sacred place, were she and her sister had played as children…

Had been desecrated!

It was all gone!

Were gone.

How _dare_ they!

She had bestowed countless blessings upon them, and yet they still _dared_ to ravage _her _forest?!

She would make them pay for this transgression!

It was well remembered by all, the night she attacked the village. Her roars shook the very earth, and her eyes gleamed with a madness never seen before, taking her demon form in her rage, and ripping apart all opposition, with Konoha's lights fixated in her sights.

Then _he _had arrived on the battlefield.

Being sealed inside Naruto was the _last_ thing she had expected to happen, nor had she desired such an outcome.

When she felt the cold hand of the Death God clamp down upon her soul, she had gone pale with fear, and used all her power, shredding mountains, toppling trees, setting the very earth ablaze in her feverish attempts to be free….

Freedom was the only thing left that she could call her own!

She did not want to be made a captive!

Shrieking her fury, she thrashed and raged against its hold, tearing at the toad summons the fourth Hokage had ridden upon, and taking sight in his right eye…

Only to see that _necklace_ dangling round the neck of the Yondaime.

Immediately, all of her strength was sapped away, and she was left powerless to resist, bound into the baby boy in a moment.

She remembered that night as if it were yesterday.

That was when everything had changed….

--

(Flashback)

The body of the Hokage and his wife slumped to the floor, as their spirits took the place of hers in the belly of the Death God, so that she could be sealed into Naruto.

She screamed her fury inside the child, and in response he cried, the trio of whisker marks forming on either side of his face.

Everyone looked on, as Tsuki's body, or rather, the form of the Kyuubi, collapsed and turned to ash, deprived of her spirit.

No one had been there to pick him up, no one had come to shelter him.

Confounded, she rammed against her prison, and screamed until she was hoarse, barely able to speak.

_Confound_ them! How dare they do this to her!

The seal was still fresh, and she could not get through, yet she soon saw that it was allowing her chakra to escape the infant…

No, it went into him, _through_ him, and she marveled at this, as it coursed into his undeveloped chakra coils, keeping him safe and warm.

She was being forced to help this human!

She could feel the infant's mind, panicky and scared, unable to understand what was happening to him.

At first, the peevish fox ignored his anguished cries.

Yet, cold as she was, she could not help but feel a trace of compassion, for his cries. She had given birth to many a child, and even now, she could not ignore the pained screams of this newborn infant, that had been deprived of his parents.

Curious, she tried an experiment, and probed into his mind, for any image that would bring him comfort.

Immediately, she received a mental snapshot of his mother, who eerily bore a rather similar appearance to her preferred human form.

It wasn't surprising really, she _had _been all over the five elemental nations, AND had so many affairs that even a legendary pervert would blush at.

Breathing out, she released some of her chakra, into a nearby body, that was still alive, giving it enough strength to rise, whether it wanted to or not. Its current occupant had no desire to live, so she did the woman a favor, and kicked her right up to heaven.

Yet for all her healing, this form would probably wouldn't last the night, as it was bleeding internally, and she could only patch up _so much_.

She recalled the gasps everyone gave, as her the body of the nondescript kunoichi rose, shook off the dirt that had accumulated on it, and walked over to the boy.

Slowly, she bent down cradled him in her arms, pressing him against her bosom. Smoothly, she rocked him back and forth until his crying at last quieted, and began to fall into a fitful slumber.

When she spoke, it was in an ethereal voice, projecting the image of the boy's mother onto her features, a rudimentary genjutsu, that could only target one person at a time.

The boy didn't mind, in his little tear soaked eyes, he saw his mommy, comforting him, soothing him, placing a taste, cold, clammy kiss against his forehead.

_Poor child, you never asked for this did you? Poor little kit…_

Everyone had cried out in protest.

"It's the demon! It's raising the dead!"

This woke Naruto, making the baby cry.

Tsuki had tried to console the infant, but he just wailed louder and louder…

Till the point where she decided to reveal herself.

Her eyes glittered red, and she amplified her voice as best she could, in her weakened state, leaking a bit of red chakra as well.

_SILENCE! If any of you _peons_ raise a hand against him, then you will not live to see the next sunrise!_

Now there _was_ silence, and in the ensuing confusion, she walked right up to Hizuren Sarutobi, who know had been forced to take up his position as the third Hokage once more.

Her red eyes glared into his very soul as she spoke.

_You had best take care of this boy, Sarutobi because from this moment on, I claim him as my own. If he gets the slightest scratch…_

She left the threat hanging in the air.

The startled old geezer managed a nod, as she placed the boy in his arms, her makeshift patch job already falling apart.

_Then I shall take my leave…_

And with that, the corpse collapsed.

(End Flashback)

--

A small smile touched her face, as she recalled sheltering the gaki, or kit, as she called him. Whenever he needed help, whenever he was in danger, she had come rushing to his aid, no matter how small it might be.

And whoever harmed him, turned up dead the next morning, aside from his friends, whom she knew the boy would not be able to live without.

He had come so _very_ far in what she considered such a short amount of time.

He had come close to seeing her for the first time, when he had summoned that old fart of a toad boss, Gamabunta.

When he needed power against Sasuke, she had introduced him to the Jinchuuriki cloak, and the first of his nine tails, which would have overwhelmed Sasuke, had not Naruto turned aside his rasengan in the last second before impact.

During his three years of training, she had appeared in his dreams, as they began to harmonize with one another, first one, then two, and at last three.

And finally, during his fourth tailed rampage, he had _forced_ her out, lost herself in the bloodlust that was her inner nature.

In reality, she had found herself growing jealous of those who grew closer to him, with this 'Sakura' in particular. Unused to being kindly spoken too, she had tried to make Naruto attack Sakura, to show that he was not just some pushover.

He had refused, and somehow won their little tug of war.

Ironically this was what had been her salvation.

And now, here she was, caught in the wheel of fate once again.

Unlike before, she could not simply take her demon form, and tear her competition to shreds, as she had done here and there in the past…

Now, she would have to _tolerate_ that she might have to share him with others. The idea was new to her, and despite the brash façade she had put up for Naraku…

The notion was rather disconcerting for her.

She gingerly touched a hand to her stomach, and breathed out nervously, slightly fearful, that if Naruto _did_ survive the test of time…

That new life might someday be stirring within her.

Briefly she recalled holding him in those disembodied arms, when he was but a baby…

Now, he could easily put his own arms around her…

The thought was oddly pleasant.

He would certainly have a long life, and raising a child with him made the smile grow even further.

She caught herself giggling, and smiled softly, it was as if she was returning to her old playful self, before the world had shown her just how cruel it could be.

This was a risky gamble she was taking, opening herself up like this again, and throwing caution to the winds.

What if…

Shaking her head, she dispelled her doubts, and decided to go wherever her newly melted heart would take her.

_'Gah, get outta my head…_She chided herself, and then realized that she was being spoken to by Yoruichi, whether at some point she had been recounting her sad, sad tale, she knew not.

-What's on your mind Tsuki-chan?" Were her nonchalant words, as she peered at the fiery demon, setting down a mug for each of them on the table.

"You already know, so why bother asking, Yoruichi-_san_?" Hissed the Kitsune, tone overly sweet, dripping with venom.

She'd be nice to Naruto…

But that didn't necessarily mean she was gonna make it easy for any other girl, and _certainly_ not this one, this-this _cat_ _woman_ who confounded her senses so!

The target of her discontent chuckled lightly, breasts bouncing from her mirth, as she closed her eyes and sighed.

"Even after sixteen years, you haven't changed a bit. You're still very protective of him, aren't you?"

Tsuki did a double blink, and then looked away from the tan woman, refusing to let herself be caught staring at her assets.

"Damn straight. And another thing-

The Goddess of Flash arched a finely plucked eyebrow, and leaned forward. Just a tad, barely an inch or so…

But it was clearly enough to make the Kitsune uncomfortable, something she took great pleasure in doing.

"Oh?"

Tsuki pulled back a pace, but instead of moving forward further, the elder woman simply placed one chin under her chin, causing the fox-girl to stiffen as her head was tilted up…

Until Yoruichi scratched at her ears, practically causing the redhead to melt right then and there.

"Kn-Knock it off!" Sputtered Tsuki, trying her best to pull away, but failing miserably, when Yoruichi moved to intertwine one leg with her own, pulling her closer, against her will, and thus allowing an arm to encircle her waist, strong fingers digging into the bare skin of her waist.

Silently, she cursed herself for only wearing Naruto's shirt, which was rather large on her, held up solely because of her ample bosom, and not much else

A small whimper rose from her throat, at the soft touch of someone fondling her ears so delicately, so _tenderly_…

"Aw….why the stammer?" Purred Yoruichi in her ear, causing her to shudder… and it wasn't necessarily a bad shiver either, as her ruby red tails swayed happily back and forth, indicating her bliss.

"C-Cut it out!"

Her tormentor did no such thing.

"You're so cute when you're flustered…

"I thought you were after Naruto?!" Sputtered Tsuki, trying best to hold her body in check here.

Their breasts pushed against each others, as a tan leg curled round her back, pulling her closer still, and making her blush lightly.

Their lips were mere _centimeters_ apart.

"I am." Replied Yoruichi in a silky soft tone.

Tsuki's eyes darted to her full, lovely lips…

Then looked away hastily, as she continued speaking. "But I can see that I'll have to go through you to do it." Her lower lip jutted out in a slight pout, her hand running up and down Tsuki's back, making her moan softly, it was becoming difficult to resist... That's something I'd rather not do."

She could feel herself slipping, even now, as their legs rubbed together, the heat was rising…

"W-What're you saying…

Amusement danced in those honeysuckle yellow eyes, the ones that held her hypnotized, and refused to let her go. "What I'm saying is, that I won't mind sharing him with you, just so long as _I_ can have_ you_ as well."

The condition seemed reasonable, she told herself, or perhaps that was the lust speaking for her?

Either way, when Yoruichi's lips suddenly covered her own, she all but buckled, wrapping both arms round the taller woman's waist.

In response, the tan goddess leaned her head down, so as to get a better angle on the kiss…

And thus forced Tsuki back onto the couch, their bodies pressed flush against each other, with Yoruichi steadily pressing her advantage, licking at the lips of the shorter girl, as if asking for entrance.

Immediately, she parted her mouth, allowing her 'attacker' to push her tongue in, as Yoruichi angled her head further to one side, now propping Tsuki up against the pillows of the couch as they kissed.

As their lips met again and again, the Kitsune-girl pondered just whether this was right or wrong.

True, she was deeply in love with Naruto…

But there were just some things that he, a male, _couldn't_ do, and a girl on girl kiss _could_.

If this was Naruto, she wouldn't be able to grasp at wide hips; she would not feel another woman's chest pressed hard against her own, with stiff nipples felt even through the fabrics of their shirts.

Nor would she feel the delicate sensation of long hair tickling over her nose, as Yoruichi pulled away to smirk down at the fox girl, pinning her down by the arms.

"So, do I pass this little _test_ of yours?"

Sparks danced all over her skin, she felt like she was alive, more so than ever before, though this feeling still paled in comparison to the warm fuzziness that welled up when Naruto put his arms around her.

She really had no choice but to relent, trying her best to remain aloof in the process; refusing to appear sincere in the least, despite the fact that her very flesh ached for more of the sensuous contact.

"Pfft. I guess so."

Taking a deep breath to compose herself, she wriggled out from under Yoruichi, and placed one hand to the side of her mouth.

"Oi! Naruto!"

" Naruto-kun……" Purred Yoruichi seconds later, and this seemed to get him to come out.

The blond poked his head around the corner, a light blush on his face, clad in his jeans, but nothing more.

"Eh?"

Almost as if he had been listening in, or rather _watching _them.

Both women seemed to notice this, but it was Yoruichi who spoke first, getting up off the couch, grinning as she did so, wafting across the room.

"So, did you _enjoy _our little demonstration?" Soft and smooth were his words, as she lightly tugged on his wrist.

"I…um….err… His mind was unable to properly form words, as she pulled him towards her and the awaiting couch…

AND one very angry Tsuki, if her crossed arms and deep scowl gave any indication as to what her current emotions were.

"I told you to stay put." She half growled half hissed, Yoruichi releasing him to sit back down on the sofa.

His ears drooped slightly, a somber mix of both fear and nervousness etched into his face as she rose, glaring up at him, tapping one barefoot impatiently upon the floor.

"Well? I'm waiting for your explanation."

"Yeah, but I heard what you said…

"Go easy on him." Chided Yoruichi, crossing one leg over the other, showing off more skin than she should have. "He probably saw and heard everything we were 'talking' about."

"Is that true?" Asked the Kitsune girl in a deadly whisper, stomping on one orange tail when he did not answer her, then another, when even that produced no reaction from the blond.

"Ow!" He yelped.

"Feel like talking yet?"

"Okay okay! I saw everything!" He admitted, hastily covering his face, in anticipation of a beating…

Yet was rather surprised, when he received none, and now, Tsuki was smiling, ever so slightly.

"Good."

"Eh? What-Mmmph."

He found himself silenced, as she yanked him down by the arm, forcing him into a kiss, which left him reeling as she pulled away.

"If you actually _listened_ to me, then that would've proved that you're a spineless coward."

An indignant look flashed through his eyes.

"HEY-Mmmph!" Now he was even more surprised, when out of nowhere, Yoruichi hip-bumped Tsuki aside, then planted one right on his lips, pulling away but a moment later, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Aw…Don't say that Tsuki-chan, he's no coward."

Inwardly, his mind was reeling, jumbled, especially when Tsuki made no move to shove the Neko-woman aside.

Far from it, she sidled up to him in kind; yanking his lips down onto hers, the moment, Yoruichi released him.

"You're _very _lucky, do you know that, Naruto?" She murmured, and when he pestered her on it, she would say no more.

Yoruichi would only say that an 'agreement' had been reached between the two of them, and that he had nothing more to worry about.

This only made him worry all the more, despite his eavesdropping; he still didn't understand anything, as he had only arrived to see the two kunoichi making out.

What the _heck_ was going on here?!

Wriggling away from them both, he looked to both girls.

"What-When-how-

Tsuki rolled her eyes, grabbed his wrist, tone husky.

"Let's head back."

Yoruichi shrugged. "Go ahead. I have matters of my own to attend to…

She placed a light, chaste kiss upon his cheek, causing him to flush darkly, she winked at him.

"Ja ne, Naruto-kun."

With that, she was gone, flickering out of sight...

Tsuki tsked, and wrapped her arms round her 'kit', performing seals for a body flicker.

"I want to show you something."

With a rush of cold air, she dragged him to the destination…

This turned out to be his room.

Almost immediately, her free hand strayed down to the belt that held his pants up.

"A-Again?!" He sputtered, backing up a step unable to believe that she wanted to do this again.

Ironically, she stopped fumbling at his belt, then pulled back a pace, hugging him, murmuring into his chest.

"No, this is something special. Something I trust only _you_ with."

"Say what?"

"Who I really am, my true name and human form."

"Y-You mean-

She giggled slightly, placing a tender kiss upon his lips.

"Yes. This body is convenient, but it is not my true form, nor is the 'Kyuubi' which this village knows so well."

A befuzzled expression and his eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Then why are you-

Her crimson eyes fell to his ears, then tail, which she scratched affectionately. "I am bound, Naruto. This shape is my usual attire, so this is what my spirit shaped itself into. When we split, my power did as well, and I was sealed into the form you see before you."

The faintest hint of desire reflected in those pools of her eyes. "Everyone has a true name, Naruto." She raised one finger, as if to make a point. "But for a demon, giving that knowledge to another is the utmost sign of complete and total dedication, and once done, it can _never _be undone."

The air was rife with tension. "Once you know _my_ name, you will have power over me, such that I trust you not to abuse?"

She phrased it as a question, and when he nodded, she went on. "This will make dormant the symbiotes within us, Naruto, but I know you do not need that power, so in a sense, this is for the best."

The thought of losing Carnage was an oddly pleasant prospect to him. The symbiote had served its purpose in helping save Yugito, and he did not like the idea of something being able to take him over like that.

"What's gonna happen to _you _though?" She only smiled, pulling his head down, to whisper words into his ear.

Pulling away, she gave a firm nod to him.

"Say it. I want you to say my name."

With slow annunciation, he did.

No sooner had the syllables left his lips…

Then she gasped, eyes tripling, heart racing, as if she had just received a major adrenaline dose.

"Ah!"

A dim glow surrounded her.

"Oh!" She hugged herself tightly about the hips, beginning to tremble, ears standing on end, her tails swaying in the breeze she was creating…

The red light around her suddenly turned green.

The glow grew brighter, until she was silhouetted in it.

As if someone had flicked an invisible switch, it all stopped, just a moment....

Slowly, she closed her eyes.

When she opened them, they were no longer red, but yellow, with pupils.

A beatific smile traced her face, whilst a strange crescent mark appeared on her forehead, and a moment after its birth, it began to pulse red.

"Thank you."

Without another word, she was consumed in the light. The emerald glow basking her suddenly went neon forcing Naruto to cover his face, as her former body all but _exploded, _freeing her spirit to take its regular mortal form.

Steam misted about as the glare faded.

A familiar voice rang through the fog, and it had a richer air to it, but it was still her own.

"At last, my true form…

Her figure remained obscured from view, silhouetted in shadow….

But not for long, as she soon stood up, parting the cloud cover before her, with but a wave.

Naruto felt his jaw hit the floor, as she stood to her full height, and looked him square in the eyes, now just as tall as he.

"S-Sugoi…


	13. Like the New Look? Tsuki's true form!

Her hair was longer than before, and it was _green _of all colors.

The long tresses cascaded down her back, with a few wet strands hanging over her forehead, in addition to a portion of her it now hanging over either side of her shoulders, and her eyebrows were thinner, green as well.

Her figure was slimmer in a sense, although she still retained her ample bosom and curves, her body was no longer as compact, and therefore had a slimmer look to it, making her movements lithe and graceful adding sensuous beauty to her tattered clothes.

Speaking of attire, the black jeans she often favored were all but gone now, with the tattered nylon fabric ending several inches above her knees, and barely covering her rear. The leather tank top itself was gone, and only her long hair covered her chest.

He felt upset when he saw that her fox ears and tails were nowhere to be seen…

As if reading his mind, a breeze from the window parted her locks…

Exposing the Kitsune ears which were now a light green color to match her hair.

From behind the fading fog, a quartet of fox tails swayed back and forth.

Her new eyes twinkled with amusement, and although her face was more refined and slender…

He knew it was her.

"Nice to see you again." She purred, and crossed the small distance between them with one step, flashing her long legs in the process, a motion that did not go unnoticed by the blond.

Tenderly, much like a lover would, she caressed his face with one smooth hand, bringing her mouth closer to his in the process, nuzzling her nose against his own.

"T-Tsuki-chan?" He sputtered, and at this, she laughed softly. Although she knew that although he could never use her true name in public, he still looked _adorable_ when he was flustered.

"Hai, Naruto. This is the real me."

Once again, she claimed him with her lips, pressing her new body flush against him…

Needless to say, he spent the rest of the day inside.

Blissfully unaware that a great hurdle awaited him in the morning…

**(Well, I think ya'll know what Tsuki's real body is, of course, you'd have to watch Code Geass to know what I'm talking about, AND who she is. Oh, and the symbiotes? Meh, they might not come back. That little crossover part didn't get many positive reviews, so I'll leave up to the readers, and whether you want to see more of 'em)**


End file.
